New Earth: Black Lightning
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Jefferson Pierce. I thought that I was done being a hero. Then a man from another world came and reminded me of who I truly am and how much my city of Freeland needed me to be a hero again. I can only that I'll be able to be the hero my city needs and make sure that those who hurt my town before don't get the chance to do it again. I am Black Lightning.
1. Chapter 1

**Please go easy, remember, this is my first Black Lightning story.**

* * *

Jefferson Pierce was getting concerned. His daughter Jennifer had been missing for nearly a week and at this point, he was considering suiting up as Black Lightning to find her when suddenly there was a knock on the door of his house.

"Hold on a second." Jefferson called out as he moved to open the door to find a stranger waiting for him.

"Can I help you?" Jefferson asked.

"My name is Hank Henshaw, I'm with the FBI, I'm following up on the missing person's report you submitted for your daughter Jennifer." Hank said.

"I wasn't aware that it had been bumped up to a federal case. Is everything okay?" Jefferson asked.

"Let me come in and I'll tell you everything I know." Hank said and Jefferson nodded as he showed the man in.

"But before we talk, first, I need to do this." Hank said and before Jefferson could ask what he meant, Hank placed his hand on his temple and his eyes glowed red as suddenly, he got a killer headache before it died down and then he remembered who this man really was.

"What the hell did you just do to me J'onn?" Jefferson asked.

"I reminded you of how things were. There's a lot that you need to be brought up to speed on." J'onn said.

"So catch me up." Jefferson said as he signaled to the living room.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that our worlds somehow fused together into this one when you and those other para whatevers, restarted the universe?" Jefferson asked after J'onn finished explaining things.

"Paragons, but yes, essentially. This earth appears to exist 8 years in the past. I'm guessing it's because it's when Oliver Queen started his crusade and as such, the age of heroes with it, since he's the one who lit the spark to give birth to this new universe.

"You know, I really wish I could say this was a bunch of bull, but I know that you're telling me the truth." Jefferson said.

"Jefferson, I am here because I have been going from city to city, restoring the memories of our compatriots who aren't paragons, so while I'm here in Freeland, is there anyone else you'd like to have remember?" J'onn asked.

"There's a few people. But first, I need to figure out what happened to my daughter Jen. In this universe and the old one." Jefferson said, right as they both heard electricity crackle upstairs.

"What's that?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know, but let's go find out." Jefferson said as they rushed upstairs to find Jennifer on the floor, dressed in her lightning suit.

"Jen." Jefferson said as he rushed up to his daughter.

"Dad, what happened? How did I get back here?" Jen asked as she looked around.

"Jen, calm down, it's a long story." Jefferson said.

"I think I can help speed it up." J'onn said as he placed his hand on Jen's temple and his eyes glowed, again and Jen began to calm down.

"What did you do?" Jefferson asked.

"I answered her questions." J'onn said.

"Dad you know Superman?" Jen asked and Jefferson chuckled.

"Of course that's what she focuses on first." Jefferson said.

"I'm sorry but I need something to focus on to keep myself from freaking out over everything else I now know." Jen said.

"That's fair. But anyways, change out of that thing and then we're heading to Gambi's, I want J'onn here to restore his memories." Jefferson said and Jen nodded, since technically, the suit she was wearing had never been created in this new reality, so really, she was nervous it might disappear while she was wearing it and that would be awkward if she was in public when it did.

* * *

After Jen got changed, she, Jefferson and J'onn headed towards Gambi's tailor shop.

"Nice place." J'onn said as he entered it.

"Thank you. Jefferson, who's this?" Gambi asked as he walked out of the back.

"This is J'onn J'onzz." Jefferson said.

"That's an unusual name." Gambi said.

"Well, I'm not from around here." J'onn said as he quickly walked up to Gambi and restored his memories.

"Wow, that was a rush." Gambi said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jefferson asked.

"Standing in Anissa's loft with her and Lynn as you and Jen had both disappeared as that wave of energy came by." Gambi said.

"That was a wave of antimatter. It destroyed your old earth. But my friends and I created this new one, which fused your earth, my earth and at least one other earth together." J'onn explained.

"Wow. And how do you two know this?" Gambi asked Jefferson and Jen.

"When I disappeared, it was because this Pariah character brought me to where the energy wave was coming from and I tried to help them stop it. J'onn restored my memories earlier today." Jefferson said.

"And my powers sent me into my safe space. Not sure how." Jen said.

"We'll have to figure that out." Gambi said.

"Is there anyone else who's minds you want me to restore?" J'onn asked.

"Mom and Anissa. We shouldn't keep them in the dark, especially if the ASA comes knocking again." Jen said and Jefferson nodded.

"My other daughter and my ex-wife. They are my team right now. They need to know the truth." Jefferson said and J'onn nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, I'm going to start working on your suits, since Jeff, I saw how the ASA constructed your suit watch and I can recreate it for all three of you." Gambi said and Jefferson and Jen both nodded.

"I'll call Mom and Anissa, tell them to come here." Jen said as she pulled out her phone.

"Let me do that. I'm guessing because you were in your safe space, in this universe, you've been missing for a week." Jefferson said and Jen nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

After J'onn had restored Lynn and Anissa's memories, he left Freeland, leaving the Pierces and Gambi to figure out what to do next.

"So, apparently, we now know what's coming our way in the future." Anissa said.

"Yep, which is why I say we kill Odell before he has a chance to imprison Freeland." Jen said.

"Jen, we can't." Jefferson said.

"Why not dad?" Jen asked.

"Jen, your father's right. We have no proof of Odell's crimes or the ASA's corruption. If we make a move on them blindly, we end up putting all of us at risk. We need to play the long game with ASA. For now anyways." Gambi said.

"Jen, I promise, once we get proof, we will take the ASA down and Odell with it, even if that doesn't mean killing him, but right now, we need to prioritize our problems and Tobias Whale is at the top of that list. I'm gonna finish what I started the last time I saw his albino ass." Jefferson said.

"Jeff you can't." Lynn said.

"Why the hell not? He killed my father Lynn, nearly killed me, tried to kill all of you. I nearly killed him once. This time I'm gonna finish the job." Jefferson said.

"Two reasons, one, his bone marrow is essential for me to recreate the meta stabilization cure for the metas the ASA has in pods." Lynn said.

"And the second?" Anissa asked.

"He could be the key to bringing down the ASA. I spoke to him several times while we were both in the pit. He's worked with the ASA for years, he knows them, which means that he is probably the key to taking them down. I think that in this case Jeff, he's the lesser of two evils." Lynn said.

"She's right Jeff. Tobias is a necessary evil until the ASA is out of play." Gambi said.

"Fine. But first we need to figure out where he's hiding." Jefferson said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Anissa asked.

"Through Lala. We know that he reports directly to Tobias, which means that he is a lead." Jefferson said.

"There's also a good chance that he's more scared of what Tobias will do to him than anything else. You can try it, but I doubt that he'd say anything, not to mention, I need some time to make all of your suits, so you can't exactly make your return yet." Gambi said and Jefferson nodded.

"Okay, but maybe we can get Lala to help us in another way so that we won't have to directly work with the man who killed my father." Jefferson said.

"How?" Lynn asked.

"We convince Lala that if he helps us not only bring down the ASA, but also Tobias, then he can take over the 100 like he did before." Jefferson said.

"You really think that will work?" Lynn asked.

"It's worth a shot. I mean, Lala's just a flunkie right now, but I think that if we make him think that he can get out from under Tobias's thumb and take over for him, then yeah, he'll play ball." Jefferson said.

"Not a bad idea. But still, in the meantime, Jeff, Jen, while you both still have your powers, but we don't know if Anissa can still Thunder." Gambi said.

"I'll begin running tests on Anissa to see if you still have the metagene like your father and sister and if you do, then we'll start working on a way to activate it." Lynn said to her oldest daughter, who nodded.

"Look, there's something else I need to tell you guys." Jen said.

"Am I finally gonna find out where you got that suit?" Jefferson asked and Jen nodded.

"Look, while you and mom were at the pit and Anissa was busy with the Resistance, Odell came to me, he groomed me and he started having me do missions for him against the Markovians. It took crisis and seeing what happened when my other selves from other earths took their sides to make me see that Odell is the devil. He tricked me into blowing up a Markovian server farm and killing I don't know how many soldiers." Jen said and Jefferson was fuming.

"Jeff, you okay?" Gambi asked.

"We're gonna burn it down. Odell, Proctor, the entire ASA. Once we get what we need, we are going to take them all down. But we'll need help." Jefferson said.

"Well, don't you know a bunch of superheroes who can help us?" Jen asked

"Yes, but most of them haven't become active yet and besides, they likely have their own problems to deal with. In the meantime, maybe we should have J'onn restore Henderson's memories, since having an ace in the FPD could be useful, not just for our team, but also in routing out all the corruption in Freeland's entire government structure." Jefferson said.

"Not a bad idea." Gambi said.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Anissa asked.

"We about our lives the same as we did before, don't let anyone know what's happened, since the only people we know we can trust are in this room." Jefferson said and they all nodded as Gambi and the girls walked out.

"Lynn, is something wrong?" Jefferson asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. I've been taking greenlight." Lynn confessed.

"Wait, what?" Jefferson asked.

"Odell, got me hooked on it, I don't know how, but he did and before the crisis, I was starting to go cold turkey." Lynn said.

"Are you feeling that now?" Jefferson asked.

"No, when that J'onn guy restored my memories, he must've undone the neurological alterations the glimmer had done to my brain, because I'm no longer feeling addicted to it." Lynn said.

"I'm gonna double check with J'onn and make sure that's true, not because I don't trust you." Jefferson said.

"But because I'm an addict, you need to be sure." Lynn said.

"Exactly." Jefferson said and Lynn nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Anissa found Jen sitting on the rooftop of their father's house.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Anissa asked.

"Just thinking?" Jen asked.

"About?" Anissa asked and Jen sighed.

"Khalil." Jen said.

"What about him?" Anissa asked.

"One of the perks of this new world is that he hasn't been shot, which means that he hasn't become a cyborg who gets killed. And I'm wondering if maybe the best way to make sure he stays that way is to stay out of his life." Jen said as Anissa placed her hand on Jen's shoulder.

"Jen, do you love him?" Anissa asked.

"More than anything, but Anissa, no matter how I try looking at it, there's only one way to ensure that Khalil never has to endure all that suffering again and that is if he and I never get together. No matter how much it breaks my heart to have to do that." Jen said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jen, if you love him then you shouldn't give up on him. Besides, at least you know where the person you love is." Anissa said.

"You thinking about Grace?" Jen asked.

"Her shapeshifting makes her impossible to track, so really, I'll just have to wait until she comes to me. But you don't have to. If you really love Khalil and I know you do, then find a way to make it work. There is another solution, one you're overlooking." Anissa said.

"Let me guess, the freedom march?" Jen asked.

"So you have thought of it." Anissa said.

"Yeah, I have, but at the same time, as long as I am Lightning, there's always a chance that Khalil will be in danger. And I can't base a relationship with him off of a lie." Jen said.

"Maybe you should talk to mom and dad about this? After all, they made it work despite the fact that dad's Black Lightning." Anissa said.

"Anissa, they got divorced." Jen reminded her.

"Not because dad kept a secret from mom, but because she couldn't accept that he was Black Lightning at the time, but she does now and I think it's only a matter of time until they get remarried. But Jen, do you truly love Khalil?" Anissa asked her.

"I do. And I don't think I can handle losing him again. But as far as I see it, the only way to make sure that he does not suffer, is if I'm not a part of his life. Even if doing so breaks my heart." Jen said as she let her tears fall.

"Jen, it sounds more like you're trying to protect yourself than Khalil. But what are you protecting yourself from?" Anissa asked.

"I'm trying to protect both of us from the pain that us being together will inevitably bring." Jen said.

"They say love hurts." Anissa said.

"Yeah, but it's not supposed to kill you. Like it did him. Loving me got him involved in this world and it got him killed." Jen said.

"Jen, he chose to stay with you. Everything he did before he died, that was his choice. He loved you enough that he was willing to give up everything to be with you. Besides, this is a new world. Maybe things can be different if you give them a chance to be." Anissa said.

"I don't know." Jen said, though Anissa could tell that she was starting to at least consider what she was saying.

"Do you remember what you were like before you started dating Khalil?" Anissa asked and Jen chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Party girl pretending to be a model daughter." Jen said.

"You weren't fooling anyone with that by the way." Anissa said.

"At least I didn't have a criminal record." Jen shot back and Anissa laughed.

"Fair enough. But anyways, after you started seeing Khalil, you changed and it was for the better. Jen, you need him in your life and frankly, I think he needs you to." Anissa said.

"I don't know Anissa." Jen said.

"You should at least talk to mom and dad. They might have some insights on how to make a relationship with him work." Anissa said.

"Maybe." Jen agreed as she wiped away her tears and looked out at the horizon, wondering if maybe, just maybe, Anissa was right and there was a chance for her and Khalil to be together after all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jefferson met Gambi in the Sanctum to talk about potential plans to go after Tobias.

"So, any ideas besides Lala?" Jefferson asked.

"I'm gonna reach out to Lady Eve. I taught her everything she knows, not to mention, I know things that she'd want to know." Gambi said.

"Like her death." Jefferson said.

"If Eve believes that turning on Tobias will benefit her, such as earning her immunity from Black Lightning and helping us stick it to the ASA, I believe that she'll be willing to come to the table. I'll see if I can track her down by checking her old whereabouts, see if she's a creature of habit." Gambi said.

"Wait, if Lady Eve still uses her old base of operations, maybe Tobias still uses his." Jefferson said.

"Jeff, even if that is true, we can't just rush in blindly. We have to take the time to plan out our strategy. Otherwise, there is a good chance you'll be overrun. Besides, we talked about this, Tobias is a necessary component in taking down the ASA. Once we find him, we need him to believe that telling us what he knows will work in his benefit." Gambi said.

"I know. It just makes me sick to think about working with that man." Jefferson said.

"It's not permanent. Once the ASA is dealt with, we'll bring him down next. You just have to be patient." Gambi said.

"I'll try. But no promises." Jefferson said as Jen entered the Sanctum.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you? In private?" Jen asked and Jefferson nodded.

"What's wrong?" Jefferson asked.

"Nothing's exactly wrong." Jen said.

"Then what is it?" Jefferson asked.

"It's Khalil." Jen said and now Jefferson understood.

"You're worried about whether or not you should see him again." Jefferson said and Jen nodded.

"Dad, as far as I can see, the only way to save Khalil from all the pain he'll endure is if I never get involved with him." Jen said.

"Jen, there is another option." Jefferson said.

"What?" Jen asked.

"You forget who had Khalil shot in the first place." Jefferson said.

"Tobias. We take him down and Khalil will never be shot." Jen realized.

"Exactly. And also, Tobias had Khalil shot to make a statement against me. So for now, we keep our powers on the downlow until we're able to find him and negotiate with him to help us bring down the ASA." Jefferson said.

"I still can't believe you're willing to work with that man." Jen said.

"I'm not. Believe me Jen, as much as you may want to kill Odell, there is nothing I want to do more than finish what I started years ago, put that son of a bitch in the ground where he belongs, let him burn in hell. But I can't, because if I did, I'd be no better than him. Besides, your mother needs him for the stabilization serum." Jefferson said angrily.

"But anyways, back on track to Khalil, you really think that we can be together?" Jen asked.

"Your mom and I make it work." Jefferson said.

"You two got divorced because of your powers." Jen reminded him.

"Your mother came around to me being Black Lightning. She realized that it's who I am and I think we may be working our way towards getting remarried. In the meantime, I think that you should give Khalil a chance, since I know how much losing him hurt you." Jefferson said.

"But." Jen said.

"You should think about whether or not you want to bring Khalil into this life, because trust me, keeping him out this life won't work well if you want to have a real relationship with him. You have to be honest with him at some point." Jefferson said and Jen sighed, but she nodded.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." Jen said and Jefferson nodded.

"These powers come with both advantages and pitfalls. You just need to decide if they're worth taking." Jefferson said and Jen nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear." Jefferson said, but Jen smiled.

"Actually, you've helped more than you realize. Thanks dad. Now, I also need to talk to Uncle Gambi about something." Jen said.

"That's fine. I need to go check in with your mom and Anissa, see if they've had any luck triggering Anissa's meta gene." Jefferson said.

"Oh please let me come." Jen said.

"So you can blast her, no." Jefferson said.

"Oh come on, the adrenaline rush should be more than enough to kickstart Anissa's powers if nothing does. And if she doesn't have her powers in this reality, then I can hold it over her head that I kept my powers, while she's just a human." Jen said and Jefferson chuckled.

"We'll call you if we get that desperate." Jefferson said and Jen nodded as he walked out.

"So, what do you need kiddo?" Gambi asked as he walked back into the room.

"I need you to track down Dr. Jace." Jen said.

"I'm already working on that. But why are you interested in that?" Gambi asked.

"A friend of mine from the old earth, Brandon, came here to Freeland to kill her." Jen said.

"Why? I can't say I blame him, but why?" Gambi asked.

"The same reason Dad wants to put Tobias Whale in the ground. Jace killed Brandon's mother. Performed experiments on her that gave Brandon powers, but at the same time, they caused his mother to start breaking down from the inside. He wants justice." Jen said.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll also see if I can track this Brandon down. Got anything that can help me?" Gambi asked.

"Well his powers are earth based." Jen began.

"That should definitely help. Any other details?" Gambi asked.

"He's black, has dreads." Jen said.

"I'll see what I can do." Gambi said and Jen nodded.

"I want to have that J'onn guy restore Brandon's memories too. I think he'd make a good addition to the team." Jen said and Gambi smiled.

"Talk to your father about that one." Gambi said.

"I will once I find him. Make sure that he doesn't do something that he'll end up regretting." Jen said and Gambi nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how does it feel to be back in charge of this place?" Anissa asked as they entered Garfield High School the following Monday. Jen had been very glad that one change to this universe was that she and Anissa had both been five years earlier so that she'd still be in high school and not sent back to middle or worse, elementary school. She did not want to have to go through puberty again.

Jefferson found that another perk of this new universe was that he was once again the principal of Garfield High, a position he planned on keeping this time around.

"It feels good. But I think I should start looking for a new vice principal, since if memory serves, my current one is a mole for the ASA." Jefferson said.

"Why don't we use her then?" Anissa asked.

"No, we cannot let the ASA know that we're onto them. For now, we stick to the plan, let Gambi set up a meeting with Lady Eve after we're able to suit up and arrange a meeting with Tobias." Jefferson said.

"How can you even say that? After what Tobias did to you, to Khalil, to Grandpa, to this city, how can you even think about working with that man?" Anissa asked.

"The same way you justified your crimes as Blackbird. I'm doing what I have to do to take down a greater evil. Tobias is a means to an end." Jefferson said.

"Still." Anissa said.

"Anissa, I am having a hard enough time dealing with this without you adding onto it." Jefferson growled and Anissa knew not to push him any further on this as she headed towards the class she helped teach while her father headed towards his office.

* * *

That night, Jefferson was drinking some scotch and thinking about what Anissa had said. This whole situation was killing him, knowing that he was preparing to work with the man who killed his own father. Despite knowing that it was for the greater good, it didn't make it any easier to accept.

He needed to talk to someone, though his options were extremely limited. Then, he remembered something else J'onn had given him before he'd left. Jefferson went over to the desk in his office and pulled out the sheet of paper J'onn had given him. It had the phone numbers of some of the other heroes he'd met in the crisis. Kara Danvers, Kate Kane, Sara Lance, Oliver Queen and most importantly, Barry Allen.

Pulling out his phone, Jefferson dialed the number.

"Hello." he heard Barry's confused voice on the other end of the call when he answered.

"Barry, it's Jefferson Pierce." Jefferson said.

"How did you get this number?" Barry asked, more curious than anything else and Jefferson chuckled.

"J'onn left a list of the numbers of the crisis heroes when he restored my memories." Jefferson said.

"Got it. So, what can I help you with?" Barry asked.

"I could use some advice on something." Jefferson said.

"On what?" Barry asked as Jefferson explained the situation to him.

"So, you're planning on working with the man who killed your father in order to save your city from a bigger threat?" Barry asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Jefferson said.

"Okay then. Well, I am in a very similar position believe it or not. The bastard who killed my mom and framed my dad for it is currently posing as Harrison Wells, which means I can't touch him without proof, so our situations are a little different. But still, I think that there's someone else you should talk to about this. Someone who could be a lot more helpful about this than I can." Barry said.

"Who?" Jefferson asked.

"Oliver Queen. The man has worked with both of the people who killed his parents on more than one occasion. If anyone can help you out with your current situation. Not to mention, he's very well connected with other government organizations. He could probably help with this ASA." Barry said and Jefferson sighed.

"Okay. I've never met Oliver, how willing do you think he'll be to help me out?" Jefferson asked.

"Tell him you're my friend and I'll confirm it. He may not trust you, but he trusts me like a brother." Barry suggested.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind. Thanks for your advice." Jefferson said.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Barry said.

"It's fine. You've been more helpful than you realize." Jefferson said.

"On second thought. Wait for me to call you back. Oliver isn't one who likes surprises and I owe him a conversation anyways, so I'll talk to him and tell him to expect your call, since he's more likely to hang up on you if you call him now or put an arrow in you if you just show up." Barry said.

"Sounds like a great guy." Jefferson said.

"Hey, cut him slack, he's been through a lot. Those instincts are part of what kept him alive. Just avoid getting in touch with him until I talk to him first." Barry said.

"Got it." Jefferson agreed.

"Can't wait for a Flash/Black Lightning Teamup." Barry said and Jefferson smiled.

"Neither can I. See ya Flash." Jefferson said.

"Later Black Lightning." Barry said as they hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, how's it coming?" Jefferson asked Gambi as he entered the sanctum to see if Gambi had finished his suit.

"Well Jeff, it's like I told you before, I don't have the resources to make a suit quite as efficient and advanced as the one Odell made for you was, but at least the one I made wasn't made by someone that we are actively trying to bring down." Gambi said.

"Look Gambi, I will be more than happy with the 2.0 suit you made for me and the girls already love their suits." Jefferson said.

"I know, but still, Jeff that ASA suit was far more practical. If there was someone else out there with the resources needed to make a suit like that, I'd be willing to work with them." Gambi said.

"Well, there are other heroes on this earth now and you didn't make their suits. I could make a call, see if the guy who made them can offer you something to help." Jefferson said, since he'd been curious about where Barry had gotten that sweetass Flash suit, since honestly, that thing looked cool.

"Great." Gambi said, a bit jealously.

"Hey, I'm only asking him for information so that you can use it." Jefferson assured him and Gambi brightened up at that.

"Any help is welcome. Especially if it means that I can create suits that you and the girls can carry around easily." Gambi said and Jefferson nodded as he pulled out his phone to make a call.

* * *

Sure enough, after talking to Barry, some kind of portal opened up in the Sanctum.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gambi asked as he grabbed a gun and Jefferson's eyes glowed, right as a man who looked slightly entered.

"Who are you?" Gambi asked.

"Wow, calm down. My name is Cisco Ramon. I work with the Flash." Cisco said.

"I remember. You were on the Waverider." Jefferson said and Cisco nodded as Jefferson waved Gambi down.

"I'm Peter Gambi, I'm tech support for Black Lightning. But what was that thing you came out of?" Gambi asked.

"It's called an interdimensional space time breach. I honestly wasn't even sure I could still do that on this earth, but luckily, the physics behind breaching have remained the same." Cisco said.

"I'm sorry, I'm still confused?" Gambi said, though he was clearly intrigued.

"My powers allow me to tap into the energies that tie together the multiverse, or as of right now, this universe and I can tap into them and use them to create portals or breaches to destinations on this earth or other earths. I can also use tech to replicate that ability for non breachers." Cisco said.

"That's amazing. It's clear that your team was a bit more advanced that ours is." Gambi said in shock.

"More like we've been forced to encounter stranger things, so we had to adapt accordingly. But anyways, this is the Lightning Cave." Cisco said, changing the subject as he looked around.

"We call it the Sanctum." Jefferson said.

"I like it. Anyways, Barry told me what you talked out and this should help you out." Cisco said as he handed Gambi a flashdrive.

"What's this?" Gambi asked.

"I recently learned how to create super suits that can be stored in devices like rings or watches and that is all the data you'll need to do it to. Also, here's my direct line, so if you need any help with getting resources, Star Labs is at your disposal." Cisco said.

"What's the big deal about that place? I heard it blew up?" Gambi asked.

"That's how Barry got his powers. The Star Labs particle accelerator explosion released dark matter energy that turned people into metahumans and Star Labs is the Flash's base of operations." Cisco explained and Gambi nodded.

"Makes sense I guess. Thank you." Gambi said.

"Honestly, I'm kind of relieved that I don't have to make Black Lightning's suit, since I'm backed up enough as it is." Cisco said.

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked.

"Every other hero on this earth so far has asked me to make their suits. I've already made Supergirl's and I just finished the suits for my team and now I need to start making the Green Arrow's suit." Cisco said.

"And why would they all come to you?" Gambi asked curiously.

"Because I'm the best there is at it. Though I'm sure your work is good too. We should compare notes when our teams inevitably have a team up, but for now, I need to get back to Star Labs before my boss realizes I'm gone. Long story." Cisco said as he opened up a breach and walked out of the Sanctum.

"I have to admit, that was impressive. But with this data, I should be able to use it, plus the resources Star Labs is promising and what I gathered from when I analyzed your suit, I should be able to create new and more impressive suits for both you and the girls over the next few weeks." Gambi said.

"Great, can't wait to see them." Jefferson said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

One day after school, Jefferson decided to do some digging on vice principal Fowdy, since he wanted to see if she was still working for the ASA in this universe like she had before.

That was why, once he was sure she was gone for the night, he used his powers to turn off all surveillance cameras in the office, since he knew that the ASA had definitely planted surveillance in the office before sitting down at Fowdy's computer and using his powers to boot it and bypass her firewalls to confirm that she still worked for the ASA.

Jefferson quickly pulled out his phone and called Gambi.

"Jeff, what's up?" Gambi asked.

"Gambi, I don't think we'll need to work with Tobias after all." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" Gambi asked.

"Can you establish an uplink with Kara Fowdy's computer?" Jefferson asked.

"Of course, she worked under Proctor. I can't tap into her files remotely, at least not without the ASA knowing I'm doing it." Gambi said.

"So what do we do?" Jefferson asked.

"I said I couldn't access it remotely. But, I'll head over there now and clone her hard drive manually. Once we have that, we should be able to determine Proctor's base of operations in Freeland, then we can start reconiotoring it. But Jeff, even so, we'll still need reinforcements and other information that will require reaching out to Tobias and the 100." Gambi said.

"I know, but still, now, if we can infiltrate Proctor's base, we can find something that will give us a real bargaining chip to bring Tobias to the table, since we both know he'd rather put a bullet in me then work with me." Jefferson said.

"Fair point. I'll be there shortly." Gambi said as he hung up.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jen asked as she, Anissa and Lynn met her father and Gambi in the Sanctum.

"We made our first move to take down the ASA." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" Anissa asked.

"I remembered that my vice principal is actually a spotter for the ASA. Gambi planted a bug on her computer so we have access to all of her files, including those related to the ASA." Jefferson said.

"Right, so you're hoping that those files can give us something to bring down the ASA." Anissa said.

"More like a location on Martin Proctor's base of operations, since my intel says that Odell is currently in Gotham. We need to take down Proctor in order to draw him here." Gambi said.

"Wait, Gotham, I think I might know someone who can help us keep tabs on him." Jefferson said.

"Who?" Anissa asked.

"When I was working with those other heroes, one of them was the hero of Gotham." Jefferson said.

"Wait, you know Batman?" Jen asked.

"No, but I know who replaced him. Batwoman. Kate Kane. I'll make some calls, see if she'd be willing to help us keep tabs on Odell while he's in Gotham." Jefferson said.

"Cool. And the Bat is a woman now? Talk about feminism." Anissa said and Jen rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to introduce us to all these heroes you know now right?" Jen asked and Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Eventually, yes." Jefferson promised.

"Anyways, back to this, how long until you have a location?" Lynn asked.

"Well, while I've broken through the standard encryptions that Fowdy has on her computer to make it seem like an ordinary school computer, I'm still working on accessing the hidden hard drive protocol to access all the files regarding the ASA. It'll take awhile, though I may know someone who can help." Gambi said.

"Who?" Anissa asked.

"Anissa, remember who helped us send out that message about the ASA?" Gambi asked.

"That meta TC? What about him?" Anissa asked.

"He's a pod kid." Gambi said.

"Wait, who's TC?" Jefferson asked.

"He's a meta with the ability to talk to anything electronic. A useful skill for what we're trying to do. And since we know where the pods are, I can whip up some cloaking tech to get us in so we can get him out of the pod to help us." Gambi said.

"Okay, there are a few flaws with that plan." Lynn said.

"What?" Jen asked.

"The first one is that TC doesn't have his memories of the old multiverse, which means that he won't trust us right away." Lynn said.

"That can be solved with a quick call to J'onn." Jefferson pointed out.

"But more importantly, TC is an unstable meta. Until I can recreate the stabilization serum, we can't risk letting him out of the pod without risking him dying." Lynn said.

"Well, maybe we can find a work around so that you can create the serum without Tobias." Jefferson said.

"Jeff, that won't be easy." Lynn said.

"Except, you're no longer the only metahuman specialist on this earth. I'm sure that the Flash has someone who can help you with that." Jefferson said and Lynn nodded.

"Okay, we should start making arrangements. Jen, Anissa, we already know where the pod kids are being held, so you two should run reconnaissance on it, since we need to not only get TC, but the rest of the pod kids out of the ASA's hold. Jeff, see if that Flash kid can help us find a place to keep them until we can stabilize them." Gambi said and they all nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Jefferson was in his office, hoping that Fowdy and the ASA hadn't realized that he and Gambi were onto them when his phone rang. Confused on who was calling him, especially when he saw it was a Star City number, but after remembering who lived in Star City, he answered it.

"Hello, who is this?" Jefferson asked.

"Jefferson Pierce, this is Oliver Queen. I believe you know my friend Barry Allen." Oliver Queen's voice said on the other end of the call.

"Mr. Queen. I thought that Barry would be calling me to tell me to call you." Jefferson said.

"I decided to call you myself." Oliver said.

"Okay then. Barry mentioned that you could help me with my current problem." Jefferson said.

"Yeah, he told me about that. How in order to take down a greater enemy, you have to work with the man who killed your father." Oliver said.

"Yep. He mentioned that you have experience with that particular issue." Jefferson said.

"And he was right. I have worked with the men who killed both of my parents on numerous occasions before. And at least when it came to working with the man who caused my father's death, every time I had to remind myself that it was for a greater good." Oliver said.

"Why not the man who killed your mother?" Jefferson asked.

"Because he was not in his right mind. He was under the influence of a powerful drug that while I injected into him to save his life, it was unstable and turned him into a maniac. It's a long story." Oliver said.

"Sounds like it. But anyways, you have any advice to help me with that?" Jefferson asked.

"I reminded myself that everything I was doing was to protect my family. And that it was only a temporary arrangement. Sometimes the ends have to justify the means, even if and especially when you don't like it. I wish I could offer you more encouragement, but that's the best I can offer. I'll also talk to other government organizations that are a bit more trustable, Argus and the DEO, to see if they can help take down this ASA." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Jefferson said.

"You're welcome. By the way, I'm curious about how you got your powers." Oliver said.

"I got my powers when I was a kid, after taking a vaccine. Why do you ask?" Jefferson asked.

"Because my sister got power in this new reality somehow and they're causing her to deteriorate on a cellular level. We've had to put her in an experimental stasis pod to keep her alive until we can find a cure. I was wondering if maybe the origins of your powers could help us figure out how." Oliver said and Jefferson's blood ran cold.

"Oliver, is your sister a drug user?" Jefferson asked.

"She used to be why?" Oliver asked.

"Because the ASA are the ones who created the vaccine I took and it was designed to create metahumans and back on my old earth, the organization released it in Freeland under the cover of a drug called Green Light in the present. And all of the subjects were unstable just like how you said your sister is." Jefferson said.

"Wait, are you saying that this ASA is the reason my sister is clinging to life?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I don't know how the drug would've made its way to Star City, since the whole reason the ASA chose Freeland is because of the large black community, so people wouldn't pay as much attention." Jefferson said.

"That will come back to bite them in the ass. Especially since this was just made personal. But do you have a cure?" Oliver asked.

"My ex-wife did create one, but right now we can't use it." Jefferson said.

"Why not?" Oliver demanded.

"Because the key component of the stabilization serum is bone marrow from the same man who killed my father." Jefferson said.

"Okay yeah, now I understand. Hopefully Caitlin will be able to find another solution. One that doesn't require bone marrow from a madman." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry, who?" Jefferson asked.

"Caitlin Snow, she's a part of Barry's team and by far the finest biochemist I've ever met, especially with meta biology. No offense to your ex-wife, but I put more confidence in Caitlin's skills to find a solution to this." Oliver said.

"Maybe my ex wife should meet with Dr. Snow so they can work together and increase results." Jefferson said.

"Good idea, I'll talk to Barry about having Caitlin work with her on it." Oliver said.

"In the meantime, I might know a way to help your sister temporarily beyond putting her in a pod." Jefferson said.

"I'm listening." Oliver said.

"One of the ASA's commandos, Carson Williams, he's a meta who got his powers the same way as me, his powers allow him to copy the powers of other metas." Jefferson said.

"So how does that help?" Oliver asked.

"He isn't a stable meta like me. In order to keep himself from deteriorating, he takes constant injections of some kind of serum. If it works for him, I can't imagine why it wouldn't work for your sister. If we can get our hands on that serum formula, you could produce it to keep your sister stable until a permanent cure can be created." Jefferson said.

"I'll send someone to help you out with that." Oliver said.

"Who?" Jefferson asked.

"My computer expert Felicity Smoak. She's the best hacker on the planet and she's very used to hacking into government organizations. I'm sure she'll be able to help." Oliver said.

"Is she really that good?" Jefferson asked.

"She's hacked into Argus, the NSA, the DOD, the DIA and numerous others. She's the best around." Oliver said.

"Okay yeah, that's good. I look forward to meeting her." Jefferson said.

"I'm sure she'll be eager to take down a corrupt organization." Oliver said.

"Thank you Oliver." Jefferson said.

"Thank me by letting me help you take down the ASA. It sounds like those bastards need to go. I'll see what I can do on my end to help with that." Oliver said.

"Thanks." Jefferson said as they both hung up with Jefferson feeling very satisfied at the end of that call.


	9. Chapter 9

Lynn was currently in her lab at Bowman College, running tests on Anissa's DNA.

"Well, any luck?" Anissa asked as she entered her mom's lab.

"Well, I've confirmed that you definitely still have the metagene like your father and sister, but I can't figure out the right stimulus to activate it." Lynn said.

"So I still have my powers, they've just been rendered dormant by the aftermath of that crisis dad told us about." Anissa said.

"Yes. It took the adrenaline rush of getting kidnapped by the 100 to activate your powers before, but I'd like to avoid you getting kidnapped this time around. I'm trying to find another to trigger the adrenaline spike without putting you in danger." Anissa said.

"Any ideas on why Jen kept her powers?" Anissa asked.

"Most likely because she was in her safe space during the crisis, so she wasn't affected by it. She's herself from the old universe, not her counterpart from this one who was just given her doppelganger's memories like the rest of us." Lynn said, still trying to wrap her head around all of that.

"Great. Well can you please hurry up and find it. Jen seems to be taking a lot of pleasure in rubbing the fact that she still has her powers while I don't have mine in my face, always flying down the stairs and using her powers to recharge her phone just to annoy me." Anissa said and Lynn chuckled.

"Sounds like Jen alright. We could have her try to trigger your powers with an electrical jolt." Lynn said.

"I'd rather dad did that, since there's a smaller chance of him sending me flying across the room just for fun." Anissa said.

"I want to see if that would work first." Lynn said, right as they both received texts from Gambi that they saw, also went to Jefferson and Jen to get to the Sanctum.

"I wonder what this is about." Anissa asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lynn said as they left to head towards the Sanctum.

* * *

"Okay Gambi, why did you want to see us?" Jefferson asked after the whole family had arrived in the Sanctum.

"Well first, because I wanted to give you and Jen these." Gambi said as he handed them watches.

"New watches? You know people use their phones nowadays." Jen said and Gambi smiled.

"Those are state of the art smart watches. In addition to telling time, playing music and the other typical smart watch functions, it also has a communication function right back to the Sanctum, along with monitors to measure your current electrical output and in Jefferson's case, it'll also inform you of when you need to recharge. Plus, they've both got another function." Gambi said.

"Wait Gambi, are you saying?" Jefferson asked and Gambi nodded.

"Tap the buttons on the side of the watches three times." Gambi said Jefferson and Jen both did exactly that and suddenly, their watches released nanites that took the form of their suits.

"Oh I'm liking this." Jen said eagerly as she looked down and saw she was once again dressed in her Lightning suit.

"So am I." Jefferson said.

"Uh Uncle Gambi, where's my suit?" Anissa asked.

"You get it once your powers are activated. Right now your father and sister are properly prepared to get back in the field, you aren't and I don't want you to get any ideas until you're able to be Thunder again." Gambi said.

"So Freeland is only being protected by Black Lightning and Lightning for the moment." Jen said.

"Great. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jen can you blast me?" Anissa asked.

"Wait what?" Jen asked.

"I need to get my powers back and it sounds like getting blasted by my little sister will provide the adrenaline rush I need to trigger my powers." Anissa said.

"Okay, let's hit the brakes on that. But maybe an electric charge is a good place to start." Gambi said.

"I was researching that when we got your text." Lynn said.

"I might have a lead on someone who can help with that, along with the cure problem." Jefferson said.

"Who?" Lynn asked.

"Someone named Caitlin Snow. She works with the Flash." Jefferson said.

"Wait, you know Dr. Snow?" Lynn asked.

"Not really. Most time I've spent with her was back when we were trying to stop the old multiverse from being completely wiped out. She's a meta with ice powers and Team Flash's biochemist." Jefferson said.

"And more importantly, she's also one of the few biochemists on the planet with the same expertise as myself. If you can get me in touch with her, I'm sure we can find solutions to both those problems." Lynn said.

"I'll call Barry, see if he can set up a meet and greet." Jefferson said and Lynn nodded.

"Great." Lynn said.

"There is one other thing. I've learned the location of a green light meta outside of Freeland." Jefferson said.

"Wait, where?" Lynn asked.

"Star City. It's Oliver Queen's sister. And when I talked to him on the phone, I brought up the serum that Williams used to keep himself stable. He wants it and in exchange, the Green Arrow is willing to offer us help in bringing down the ASA." Jefferson said.

"I know the formula for it. It's part of the basis I used to create the stabilization serum. I'll start producing it now and honestly, I'm kind of surprised that we never thought of that before, since it would buy more time to find a cure." Lynn said.

"Oliver will be very happy about that. He's sending someone to help hack the ASA, so you can just give her the formula." Jefferson said.

"Who?" Gambi asked.

"A woman named Felicity Smoak. I figured if the Green Arrow trusts her and if the experience he told me she has is real, then she could be an asset to helping us take down the ASA. He also said that he'd be talking to other organizations that are a bit more trustworthy to help as well." Jefferson said and they nodded before the team left the sanctum.


	10. Chapter 10

Since he was still working on cracking the encryption on the data they'd gotten from Fowdy's hard drive, Gambi decided that he needed to take a different approach in bringing down the ASA, going with their original plan.

That was why he was now in an empty parking garage, waiting for his contact to arrive.

"You're late. I thought I taught you punctuality." Gambi said as he turned to find Lady Eve standing in front of him.

"Apologies, but I needed to be certain that this wasn't a trap for me." Lady Eve said.

"No, it's not a trap." Gambi assured her.

"Then what do you want?" Evelyn asked.

"To ask for your help." Gambi said.

"With what exactly?" Lady Eve asked.

"Taking down the ASA." Gambi said and Lady Eve laughed until she saw the look on his face.

"Wait, you're serious?" Lady Eve asked.

"Yes I am. And I know that with your connections, you can help us pull it off." Gambi said.

"I'm sorry, but who is us?" Lady Eve asked.

"Black Lightning is alive." Gambi said.

"Impossible, Tobias Whale killed him." Lady Eve said.

"No, he didn't. Black Lightning is alive and he is preparing to take down the ASA and he's also enlisted the help of other heroes to do it. Including government organizations that are much higher up then the ASA." Gambi said.

"If the government begins looking into the ASA." Lady Eve said.

"As a high ranking member of the ASA's shadow board, your criminal activities would be exposed as well. Not good for your business." Gambi said.

"Maybe we can deal after all. If I help you take down the ASA, you'll ensure my immunity from these organizations." Lady Eve said.

"I can't make any promises about that, but I might be able to offer you something else." Gambi said.

"I'm listening." Lady Eve said.

"Tobias Whale. We both know that he will turn on you as soon as it's convenient for him. Working with him is not good for your business or your health either and you know that. His whole claim as a big shot in the criminal underworld is that he killed Black Lightning and he was wrong. Black Lightning is alive and he's preparing to make a comeback, which will threaten Tobias's standing in the underworld." Gambi said.

"I suppose that working with him could no longer be a profitable endeavor once Black Lightning returns if what you're saying is true and I am aware that he will no doubt double cross me if he thinks it will restore his standing." Lady Eve said.

"But if he were out of the picture, then you'd be free to take over his operation. Which would be very profitable for you." Gambi pointed out.

"I'll think about it." Lady Eve said and Gambi nodded, knowing that was probably the best he was going to get right now.

"It's probably best if no one knows about this conversation." Gambi said.

"Agreed." Lady Eve said as she walked away and Gambi smiled, since he knew her well enough to know that it was only a matter of time until she agreed after seeing the turn Tobias would take after Jefferson made his return as Black Lightning and Jennifer made her debut as Lightning.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Jefferson asked when Gambi returned.

"About as well as can be expected. She didn't say no, but she didn't say yes either. She said she'll think about it. However, I do think that working with her will better work to our advantage over working with Tobias." Gambi said.

"On that we agree." Jefferson said.

"Anyways, any ideas on when Ms. Smoak will be arriving here? If her record is any indication, she'll be a lot more useful in cracking this encryption than I am." Gambi said.

"I talked to Oliver and it sounds like his team is still in the process of getting set up on this earth, so he can't exactly afford to spare her. Maybe we should just send her the data." Jefferson said.

"Too risky. The ASA could end up intercept the transmission and not only threaten our operation, but Oliver Queen's as well." Gambi said and Jefferson nodded.

"What about a hard copy transfer. I'll have Anissa take the data to Star City, along with the formula for the serum needed to stabilize Oliver's sister." Jefferson said.

"That might work. But why Anissa?" Gambi asked.

"Because Jen has school, she and I need to work on protecting Freeland from the ASA, Tobias and the 100, you're needed here to run back end and Lynn needs to keep working on the cure. Besides, I can tell that Anissa could use a distraction from waiting for her powers to resurface. And get away from Jen, who seems to think it's a good idea to taunt Anissa about the fact that she still has her powers every chance she gets." Jefferson said as both men chuckled at Jen's antics.

"It will probably help Anissa feel useful and it is the best plan to get this data decrypted sooner rather than later." Gambi said as they began making arrangements, since Jefferson would need to let Oliver know that Anissa was coming before she just showed up in Star City.


	11. Chapter 11

The day after Anissa returned from Star City, Gambi received an email from Ms. Smoak with numerous attachments. The first one was the data that they'd given her, but it appeared that even though she'd decrypted it, as a safety precaution, Felicity had re encrypted it with codes Gambi had never seen before. The other attachments he'd initially thought were junk mail she'd sent by accident until he realized that she'd actually hidden the decryption key for her code in the other attachments, likely to keep the ASA from realizing what it was. He had to admit, it was genius.

Anyways, after Gambi had decrypted the data, he found that it was exactly what they'd been hoping for. The coordinates of Martin Proctor's base of operations, since he was certain that they'd find something that would allow them to bring down the ASA.

That was why he'd called the Pierces in.

"So, we have the data?" Jefferson asked.

"Everything we need to find Proctor's base of operations." Gambi said and Jefferson nodded.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Jen asked.

"I've been working on rebuilding my cloaking technology. I've created cloaking devices for Lynn and Anissa to go in." Gambi said.

"Whoa, wouldn't make more sense for dad and I to go in, since we're the ones with powers?" Jen asked and Anissa shot her sister a dirty look at the reminder.

"That's exactly why you can't go. According to the intel we got from that hard drive, all entry points to this ASA base are equipped with detection devices that will go off the moment they detect your activated metahuman gene. Lynn doesn't have the gene and Anissa's has been rendered dormant by the shift in reality, which means that they will be able to get in and out undetected." Gambi said.

"Huh, maybe there's an upside to being stuck as a human again after all." Anissa said and Jefferson sighed, since while he didn't like it, he also knew that it was the best plan.

"Jen and I will be on standby outside the base, ready to jump in at a moment's notice if things go wrong." Jefferson said.

"You're letting me come?" Jen asked.

"You've proved yourself. Besides, if we end up having to face an entire building of ASA commandos, we'll need all the firepower we can get to get out of there." Jefferson said and Jen nodded eagerly.

"When are we going in?" Lynn asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Jen said.

"No. We may have a basic plan, but we're not ready to go in yet. We need more than what we have." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" Anissa asked.

"You and your mother cannot just go into a secret government facility that likely should not even exist in the first place as two random people. We need actual ASA agents whose identities Gambi can program into the cloaking devices, along with DNA samples to fool scanners, actual ASA credentials, even code phrases that might be necessary." Jefferson said.

"He's right. We're nowhere near ready to make a move on the ASA yet." Gambi said and the others nodded.

"So, what's the plan for right now?" Lynn asked.

"The plan is that Jen and I are going to go do some recon of the base, see if we can find some agents for you two to impersonate. Once we've secured the remaining variables we need, then we can start coming up with a real infiltration plan." Jefferson said and they all nodded as they began to head their separate ways, Jefferson and Jen heading to recon the facility while Lynn headed home, but Anissa stayed back for a minute.

"What is it Anissa?" Gambi asked.

"My watch. Give it to me." Anissa said.

"No, you know the rules. You'll get your suit when your powers surface." Gambi said.

"Uncle Gambi, if I am going into ASA headquarters, then I need all the protection I can get. Even if I can't be Thunder, my suit will offer more protection." Anissa said and Gambi sighed.

"Fine. But only because I know you well enough to know that you won't take no for an answer on this, but if your powers have not surfaced by the time the mission is over, you'll give it back after the mission until your powers do activate." Gambi said and Anissa nodded.

"Okay." Anissa said as Gambi handed her the watch.

"I'll be telling your parents about this too so they'll know that you're giving it back after the mission so you don't even think about trying to keep it or switching it out for a fake, since I will recognize my own work." Gambi said and Anissa nodded as she placed the watch on her wrist and tried to activate the suit, only to find it wouldn't work.

"What's going on?" Anissa asked.

"The suit won't activate unless your heart rate spikes or it detects your meta gene activating. An added safeguard I threw in case you tried to steal it." Gambi said and Anissa sighed, since her uncle knew her a bit too well.

"Fine." Anissa said angrily.

"Hey, take it easy. I know you aren't happy about being stuck on the sidelines, but you need to be patient. Your powers will return whenever the time is right. You just have to wait until then." Gambi said and Anissa nodded.

"I know, but it isn't easy, watching my father and my sister put themselves at risk knowing that I should be able to be out there with them, but I can't." Anissa said and Gambi nodded.

"You'll get back in the field eventually." Gambi assured her.

"I hope so. Now I should go get some rest." Anissa said as she left the Sanctum.


	12. Chapter 12

About a week later, Jefferson and his team had finally managed to get everything they needed to put a plan into action. Jefferson and Jen had managed to capture two female ASA agents, mainly because they didn't want to hear Anissa complain about having to disguise herself as a man.

Anyways, thanks to some effective 'persuasion' courtesy of Gambi, the agents they captured provided Black Lightning's team with everything they needed to infiltrate Proctor's base of operations. Their shift times, clearance and access codes, everything they'd need to avoid arousing suspicion.

With that data, they'd been able to formulate a plan. Gambi had programmed the voices, appearances and other biometrics into the cloaking devices and he knew from his experiences in the Pit that these cloaking devices would fool the ASA's system, especially since they'd gotten the information they needed from the agents they captured.

Lynn and Anissa would be the team going into the base, since they were the only ones who could get in undetected. Once they were in, they'd split up, Anissa would head to the security center and plant a video hacker to allow Gambi to get accurate eyes on them and the base while Lynn headed to Proctor's office, since they'd all agreed that if there was anything on the base that could be used to incriminate the ASA, it was in there. If Proctor happened to be in his office, then, Jefferson and Jen, who would both be positioned outside to help with their escape, would temporarily disable the generators and cause enough chaos to force Proctor to leave his office, while Gambi quarterbacked the mission from the Sanctum.

* * *

After they infiltrated the base, Anissa quickly made her way into the security center and found an unused terminal to plant the hacker.

"Hacker planted." Anissa said.

"Patching into the system now." Gambi said as he got eyes on the facility and while he got eyes on Proctor's office and found that it was empty, he was far more concerned with where Proctor was at this time.

"Lynn, you're clear to enter Proctor's office, but Anissa, you should pull up the footage of the detention block. There's something there you need to see." Gambi said.

"Okay." Anissa said as she did what Gambi said and she immediately saw what he was talking about.

"No." Anissa said.

"Anissa, what is it?" Jefferson asked.

"It's Grace. She's here. And it looks like Proctor is trying to turn her into a weapon." Anissa said angrily as she watched Proctor continuously torture Grace.

"Anissa, don't do anything rash." Jefferson said.

"Too late. Dad, I'm not leaving her here. Especially not like this. I'm getting her out." Anissa said.

"I'm not saying you need to leave her here. I'm just saying you need to be smart about it." Jefferson said.

"We don't have time to make a plan. I don't care about the rest of the mission, I am getting Grace out of here now." Anissa said.

"Then now might be a good time for Black Lightning and Lightning to cause a diversion." Jen said over the comms.

"We'll blow the generators, that should cause a diversion for both you and your mother to get what you came for and get out." Jefferson said.

"Copy." Anissa said as she got up from the terminal and moved, not even noticing how her watch was beeping.

* * *

After Gambi got Lynn into Proctor's office, she knew that she needed to move quickly, since with the revelation that Grace was a prisoner here, Lynn suspected it was only a matter of time until not only Proctor was onto them, but more importantly, until Thunder finally made her return, since she was certain the anger Anissa was feeling would finally be what triggered her meta gene. Not that Lynn could blame her of course, but still, she knew that she suddenly had a lot less time to work.

"Gambi, do you have any idea on what exactly I'm looking for?" Lynn asked.

"I remember during Tobias's first attack on this base, Proctor tried to escape with some kind of briefcase. I'm betting that if you can find that case, it will give us the information we need." Gambi said.

"Great. Now I just have to find it." Lynn said.

"I'm working on narrowing down the location for it now." Gambi said, right as the lights flickered and she heard an explosion that clearly indicated the Black Lightning and Lightning had just set off their diversion.

"Actually, I think I found it." Lynn said as she picked up a briefcase and attempted to open it.

"Okay, the fact that I can't open this thing is a good sign." Lynn said.

"Agreed. I'm willing to bet that is what we need. get out of there, since I'm positive that Proctor's forces are going to figure out there insurgents the moment Anissa sees him." Gambi said.

"Did her watch's sensor go off?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, it did. But I'm going to let her figure that out for herself." Gambi said.

"Got it, tell Jeff I'm moving out." Lynn said.

"On it." Gambi said.

* * *

Anissa finally noticed her watch's beeping when she arrived at the detention level and finally looked down at it and smiled at what she saw it say.

Metagene activated.

"Time for some Thunder." Anissa said as she tapped her watch to activate her suit.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know Ms. Choi, all this pain could've been avoided if you hadn't acted so naughty." Martin Proctor said to Grace Choi as he watched her writhe on the ground of her cell as she was electrocuted.

"Go to hell." Grace snarled, against her better judgement.

"Oh, and here I thought that you were finally starting to learn some respect for your elders." Proctor said as he moved to press the remote to trigger Grace's shock collar, right as a shockwave knocked him back.

Proctor looked up to see a black woman dressed in some kind of black and yellow suit.

"Who are you? Bumblebee's girlfriend?" Proctor asked.

"You see, you really shouldn't insult a pissed off black woman. Especially when she can do this." Thunder said as she slammed her foot into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground, sending Proctor flying back as she ran up to Grace and Thunder's heart broke at how terrified Grace looked at her.

"Who are you?" Grace asked.

"Someone who can help you. But you have to trust me to get you out of here." Thunder said.

"She's not going anywhere. And neither are you." Proctor said as he tried to turn on the floor's metahuman power dampeners, but to his shock, they weren't working.

"What's the matter? Are your toys not working?" Thunder asked with a grin, since Gambi had disabled the entire facility's meta power dampener.

"I've still got numbers with tactical training." Proctor said as the room was filled by ASA guards.

"You really think I came here alone?" Thunder asked, as suddenly, the ceiling collapsed as Black Lightning dropped in, rings of electricity surrounding him before they shot off him and took out the ASA agents.

"Black Lightning. You're alive." Proctor said.

"Unfortunately for you." Black Lightning said as he blasted Proctor with a ton of energy. Not enough to kill him, but enough to knock him out.

"Knew you couldn't resist." Thunder said and Black Lightning smiled.

"Welcome back Thunder. You get Grace, I'm gonna see if there are any other metas here that need to be released." Black Lightning said and Thunder nodded as she watched her father go check out the facility as she walked towards Grace.

"Come on, you're free now." Anissa said.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Grace asked as Anissa moved to remove her collar, but Grace stopped her.

"No. It has a failsafe. If it's removed incorrectly, it'll explode." Grace warned and Anissa nodded.

"Gambi, I hope you got a hold of our friend with mind tricks, because I think that is what it will take to get Grace to trust me." Anissa said.

"He actually sent us some tech to do that ourselves." Gambi said over the comms.

"What happens to the collar if Grace tries to leave the premises?" Thunder asked, since she needed to make sure that she wouldn't be putting Grace in danger.

"It looks like the collar is synced up with the facility's security system. If she leaves, it'll deliver enough electricity to taze an elephant." Gambi said.

"Great. So what do I do?" Thunder asked.

"I've already sent assistance." Gambi said and before Anissa could ask what he was talking about, Lightning dropped through the roof.

"Lightning." Thunder said.

"Welcome back. I think I can use my powers to remove Grace's collar." Lightning said.

"Will it hurt?" Grace asked nervously.

"Not if you stay still." Lightning said and Grace nodded as she did her best to stay as still as she could as Lightning walked up to her and gently used a small electric current to deactivate Grace's collar.

"There, you can take it off now." Lightning said as Grace cautiously reached up and closed her eyes as she removed her collar and sighed in relief when it came off harmlessly.

"Okay come on, we need to move. Black Lightning is checking for any other prisoners then we're gonna trigger this place's self destruct." Lightning said.

"Wait what?" Thunder asked.

"Plans got complicated when you engaged Proctor. We need to keep the element of surprise." Lightning said as Thunder nodded and tried to help Grace up, though it was clear her legs were not strong enough to support her, so Thunder picked Grace up bridal style before she and Lightning made their way out of the base.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, all things considered, I think we can call this mission an overwhelming success." Gambi said.

"Yeah I mean, we rescued Grace, not to mention over a dozen other meta prisoners that ASA was holding captive, blew up one of their main Freeland Facilities and we snagged this little beauty." Jefferson said as he handed Gambi the briefcase.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"If I'm right, this is the key to bringing down the ASA. However, it will take some time to get it working and confirm my theory." Gambi said.

"What about that Felicity Smoak girl? After all, if she could decrypt the other data we sent her, maybe she can crack this." Jen suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Jefferson said.

"I can take it there. I'm meeting Dr. Snow in Star City next week to go over our research on a new version of the meta stabilization cure." Lynn said.

"Why are you meeting her in Star City?" Anissa asked.

"For one thing, I want to check on Thea Queen myself and for another, Dr. Snow doesn't want Harrison Wells to find out what we're working on. I don't know why, but she was adamant on keeping him out of this project for whatever reason." Lynn said.

"Well, I hope that she can crack it, since the sooner we get it decrypted, the sooner we can bring down the organization." Gambi said.

"I think I'm going to go with you." Jefferson said.

"What, you don't trust me to do it?" Lynn asked.

"It's not that. But, I think it's time that Oliver and I met in person, since something tells me that he can be even more helpful." Jefferson said and Lynn nodded.

"In the meantime, what do we do with the metas we rescued?" Jen asked.

"Grace stays with me. Where's the tech J'onn gave you?" Anissa asked Gambi, who handed her a gun.

"A gun?" Anissa asked.

"It's a martian gun. J'onn explained that it works the same way his powers did, essentially hitting the reset button on a person's brain, restoring their memories to how they were pre crisis, but also keeping their current memories intact to allow them to better fit in on this earth without drawing suspicion." Gambi said.

"So, do I just shoot Grace with this?" Anissa asked, a little weary about doing that.

"It won't hurt her more than a headache." Gambi assured her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go restore Grace's memories while she's still unconscious." Anissa said as she walked over to where Grace was resting, since she'd passed out the moment they'd gotten her out of the ASA base.

Anissa took a deep breath as she held the gun out towards Grace's head and closed her eyes and looked away before pulling the trigger and she heard a pulse of energy and turned to see a stream of purple energy shoot at Grace and she actually saw Grace's brain briefly before light faded and Anissa quickly placed the gun down on a table and rushed up to her as Grace woke up and grabbed her head.

"Damn, why do I have such a headache?" Grace said.

"It'll be gone in a minute." Anissa said, trying to keep the smile off her face, since she knew that the headache meant that it worked.

"I hope so Anissa." Grace said as she looked up at her.

"So you remember me now." Anissa said.

"Yeah I do. I can't believe I'd ever forget about you. What happened?" Grace asked.

"It's a long story. But what's important is that we're together again and my dad and I and the rest of my family are working on bringing the ASA down." Anissa said.

"And now you'll have my help to." Grace said and Anissa smiled as the two of them kissed.

* * *

The following week, Lynn and Jefferson arrived in Star City and they headed towards the nightclub Oliver had told them to go to where they found Oliver, Felicity and Dr. Snow waiting for them.

"You must be Jefferson Pierce." Oliver said as he held out his hand to Jefferson, who shook it.

"Yes, and you must be Oliver Queen. Barry Allen spoke very highly of you." Jefferson said.

"And he spoke highly of you as well." Oliver said.

"You must be Dr. Lynn Stewart." Caitlin said as she held out her hand to Lynn, who eagerly shook it.

"And you're Dr. Caitlin Snow. It's very nice to meet you." Lynn said.

"Really. Well, we're meeting here because while I've been working on my own version of a meta stabilization serum, I want to compare it to your research so we can potentially create a more effective cure." Caitlin said as she and Lynn walked away.

"So, why did you want us to meet you here?" Jefferson asked.

"Because of this." Oliver said as he led Jefferson downstairs to reveal a base of operations.

"No offense, but I was kind of expecting more." Jefferson said and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"It's temporary while our real base of operations is under construction." Oliver said.

"Right. Anyways, thank you for taking the time to meet with me Oliver." Jefferson said.

"Well, you said you had big news in taking down this ASA." Oliver said and Jefferson nodded as he revealed the briefcase.

"A briefcase?" Felicity asked.

"My team recently raided one of the main ASA facilities in Freeland and we recovered this from the agent in charge's office. Considering the level of protection that's been taken to protect the information in it." Jefferson said.

"It's bound to be pretty damning." Felicity finished and Jefferson nodded.

"Problem is, over the past week, we haven't been able to turn it on. But since Felicity was able to decrypt the other ASA data we sent her, we figured she could crack it." Jefferson said and Felicity looked at Oliver, who nodded before she took it.

"I got it. Especially since I've picked up a new trick." Felicity said as she placed her hands on both locks of the case and to Jefferson's surprise, her eyes glowed purple as she communicated with the case.

"What's going on?" Jefferson asked Oliver.

"Felicity recently discovered that she's a technopath. We don't know how she got her powers, since it wasn't greenlight and she wasn't in Central City when the particle accelerator blew up, but honestly, it's not that surprising that her powers let her control computers, since that's basically what she did before." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"I heard that." Felicity said while not breaking her concentration.

"Okay, well that should speed this up a bit." Jefferson said.

"Actually, I'm done." Felicity said as her eyes went back to normal and she opened the briefcase to reveal a computer screen.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. But I think I know someone who will. My tech expert and father figure, Peter Gambi, he's ex ASA, don't worry, he quit because he disagreed with their practices, but if anyone knows what we're looking at here, it's him." Jefferson said.

"Call Barry, have him bring this Gambi here, since something tells me that he should be here for this as well. I'll call Kara, she has her own government connections that might come in handy here." Oliver said and Jefferson nodded as they both made their phone calls.

* * *

**To be continued in New Earth Arrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

Agent Odell was not a happy man. His entire organization was in jeopardy due to the failure of one agent. An agent that was being brought to his office in the Pit right now.

"Agent Odell." Martin Proctor said nervously as Major Grey showed him into Odell's office.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Agent Proctor. In one day, you managed to jeopardize everything this organization has been working towards since it was founded. Under your command, one of our primary bases in Freeland was destroyed, over a dozen of our assets were released and you lost the briefcase. Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions?" Odell asked.

"Please sir, just give me one more chance." Proctor said, only to stop as Odell shot him.

"You had your chance. Now I have to deal with this personally." Odell said.

"How would you like to proceed sir?" Grey asked.

"Do we know who it was who attacked the base?" Odell asked Grey, who shook her head.

"No sir. In fact, I think you may have killed the only person who knew, since all backups of the security footage were wiped and none of the survivors saw who instigated the attack." Grey said.

"Then we need to secure our assets. Our first order of business is to relocate the pods we currently have in Freeland to avoid the metas inside falling into the wrong hands. Commander Williams will handle that." Odell said.

"What will I be doing sir?" Grey asked.

"I want you to lead your commandos into Freeland and tear the city apart until you find that briefcase. We cannot allow it to remain out of our hands." Odell said.

"Shouldn't we have time, considering how heavily encrypted that briefcase is?" Grey asked.

"Perhaps, but until we know who has the briefcase, we cannot take any chances. Find it, by any means necessary." Odell said and Grey nodded.

"Yes sir." Grey said as she walked out, none of them aware that someone had just listened in to their entire conversation.

* * *

"So, it sounds like we are going to be very busy for awhile." Jefferson said as he and Gambi listened into the ASA's chatter, specifically Odell's conversation with Grey.

"Yes, let's hope that Ms. Danvers can get her article up quickly." Gambi said.

"In the meantime, I think it would be best if we waited until the ASA moved the pods to make a move to retrieve them." Jefferson said and Gambi nodded.

"We should probably use that gun to restore Henderson's memories, since we could use his help pulling this off." Gambi said and Jefferson nodded his agreement as he grabbed the gun from it's charger and headed home, since that seemed like the best place to do it.

* * *

Shortly after Jefferson arrived home, he heard a knock on the door and when he arrived, he found Henderson waiting for him.

"Henderson, thanks for coming over." Jefferson said.

"No problem man. Is everything okay?" Henderson asked as Jefferson showed him in.

"Yeah, everything's fine for right now. I just need to do this." Jefferson said as he pulled out the gun and before Henderson could react, Jefferson blasted him with it.

"Damn, I thought Black Lightning didn't shoot friends." Henderson said as he gripped his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it was necessary to wake you up to the truth." Jefferson said.

"Yeah. But why?" Henderson asked.

"Because my team just dealt a real blow to the ASA before they could even put up the perimeter and we'll need your help to deal with the fallout, and I also wanted you to know why the ASA might start showing up in Freeland." Jefferson said.

"Okay, why?" Henderson asked.

"They're likely looking for an item we stole from an ASA base. Not that they'd find it, since it's out of the city." Jefferson said.

"And what is it they might be after?" Henderson asked.

"A briefcase that contains all the evidence needed to take down the ASA." Jefferson said.

"Nice work. Let me know when you need my help and how." Henderson said and Jefferson nodded.

"I look forward to working with you, Inspector." Jefferson said as he held out his hand.

"Likewise, Black Lightning." Henderson said with a smile as they shook hands and actually hugged each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Tobias Whale was growing impatient. Two days ago, Lady Eve had told him to go to ground and when he'd protested, she'd promised him that if he did what she asked him, it would be worth it. But now, his patience was wearing thin. That was why he'd demanded Lady Eve come to speak with him, since he couldn't even leave his own building without having one of her hitters take him out right now.

"What is so urgent that you risked making all this noise Tobias?" Lady Eve asked as she entered his office.

"I want some answers, Lady Eve. Why is it that you have taken it upon yourself to confine me to my own building?" Tobias asked.

"Well, I suppose that there's no harm in telling you now, since my sources have already confirmed that the ball has been set in motion." Lady Eve said.

"What ball?" Tobias asked.

"The one that will take down the ASA." Lady Eve said and she could tell that she'd gotten his attention.

"Go on." Tobias said, honestly intrigued.

"A contact of mine has recently led a bold move on an ASA base here in Freeland and they got the motherload of information against them. We've both worked with the ASA enough to know what comes next." Lady Eve said.

"They'll tear this city apart searching for whatever it is that was stolen. Perhaps we should try looking for it ourselves." Tobias said.

"I've already looked into that, but all my sources tell me that the information has been moved outside the city. They can't find out where." Lady Eve said.

"Why are you having me lie low?" Tobias asked.

"Because the ASA has not yet identified who it was that attacked them, with the death of Martin Proctor. We need to be careful not to let them think that we were responsible. But, the important thing is that the ASA's days are numbered and when they fall, we can be prepared to take over all their turf here in Freeland." Lady Eve said and Tobias nodded.

"We need to start getting ready to make the right moves in Freeland for when the time is right. If you give me the right intel, I can start working on that now." Tobias said.

"My thoughts exactly. That is why I brought this." Lady Eve said as she presented him with a computer.

"What's on that computer?" Tobias asked.

"Every ASA base in Freeland that would be beneficial to be commandeered after their fall. You've got the resources necessary to pull it off, since now we have the time needed to formulate the best strategy to do so." Lady Eve said and Tobias nodded as he took the computer and got to work.

* * *

"So, you really think that they're going to try to move the pods from the church?" Anissa asked Jefferson as the team met in the Sanctum.

"I'm sure of it. Odell knows that the ASA is in an exposed position right now. He'll be working to move any special or incriminating assets to a more secure position. And when he does, we will be waiting. And we can take Williams out as well when we do." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"Williams doesn't know how dangerous replicating our specific powers is to him, Jen. When we use our powers, we have a lot of electricity coursing through our nervous systems. Gambi designed our suits to protect us from that. Williams doesn't. Which means that if he attempts to use either of our powers." Jefferson said.

"It'll kill him." Jen said.

"Or at least incapacitate him for awhile. It's how I beat him at Franklin Terrace." Jefferson said.

"But liberating those pod kids isn't enough unless we can stabilize them." Anissa said as Lynn entered the Sanctum.

"Dr. Snow and I are working on that as hard as we can." Lynn said.

"Lynn, you're back early." Jefferson said.

"Dr. Snow got called back to Central City early, so we decided to call it even. I have to admit, she's an even more brilliant scientist than I imagined. Apparently on her old earth, she helped create an actual cure for metahumans. She's been using that data to help me modify my cure formula and I have to admit, I think I might just hand the project off to her entirely." Lynn said.

"Wait, really?" Anissa asked.

"From what she told me, Caitlin Snow has dealt with far more challenging things than I have in that field and she's more experienced in the field and she has better resources. Besides, with the ASA on our tail, I think it would be better if this research is kept out of their hands." Lynn said and.

"Fair enough. But Lynn, you devoted yourself to making that cure." Jefferson said.

"As much as I wish I could take the credit, all I really did was give Dr. Snow a place to start. She's the one who took my work and improved it in ways I never could've imagined." Lynn said.

"Still, maybe you should talk to her about it before you just hand over your life's work to her." Gambi said.

"Honestly, it took being high on greenlight for me to make the breakthroughs I did. She made even bigger ones completely on her own. Or at least without drug assistance. I may have started the cure, but she's the one who will finish it. I will talk to her though." Lynn said as they nodded and continued to talk about their plans for the ASA.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, tell me again why you don't want to involve Anissa or Jen in this?" Gambi asked Jefferson as he finished suiting up.

"Well for one thing, considering the target I'm planning on hitting, I'm afraid either one of them, but especially Jen, might lose control and blow the place up. But more importantly, right now Tobias only knows about Black Lightning and I want to keep it that way until he actually shows his albino ass around Freeland, since then he'll only be expecting me." Jefferson said.

"And he'll be surprised and unprepared to deal with Thunder and Lightning as well." Gambi said.

"Exactly. I know they can handle themselves, but they're both too inexperienced to deal with Tobias if he's expecting them. This way they'll have more time to prepare against him and we'll have the element of surprise in our favor." Jefferson said.

"Okay that makes sense. I'll back you up when you tell them." Gambi said.

"Thanks. Now, time to take out the Seahorse Motel." Jefferson said.

"Jeff, you realize that there's a good chance that this will also bring the ASA's attention down on you." Gambi said.

"Maybe, but most of their resources are focused on covering their asses after our attack on them to spare anything on us." Jefferson said.

"I hope you're right. Now get moving." Gambi said and Jefferson nodded he headed out.

* * *

That night found Black Lightning standing on top of the Seahorse Motel, preparing to take down the Seahorse Motel and this time, he was going to make sure that Lala did not escape. He knew that Henderson was all set to take down the motel, as long as Jefferson made sure that there was evidence to be used to take it down.

"So Jeff, you ready?" Gambi asked.

"Let's do this." Black Lightning said as he siphoned electricity from the sign before dropping down in front of one of the guards.

"What the?" the guard asked as Black Lightning just punched him out before making his way through the motel.

"Where's Lala?" Black Lightning demanded as he fought his way through the guards.

"You looking for me?" Lala asked as he stepped out of a room, a gun in hand.

"You really think that will work against me?" Black Lightning asked.

"Let's find out." Lala said as he fired at him, only for the bullet to bounce off the suit harmlessly.

"You should at least give a brother a chance to say something heroically clever first." Black Lightning said as he blasted Lala with enough electricity to hurt him, but not kill him.

"Where's your boss?" Black Lightning as he tossed Lala to the ground.

"What are you talking about? I am the boss." Lala said, only to have Black Lightning blast him again.

"Don't you dare lie to me. We both know that you answer to Tobias Whale. Now tell me, where is he hiding his albino ass?" Black Lightning asked.

"I don't know, believe me, if I did, I'd tell you so you'd light up his ass instead of mine." Lala groaned and Black Lightning believed him.

"Fine. But you know the police are going to be here any minute and we both know that Tobias is gonna pay you a visit sooner or later. So when he does, you're going to give him a message from me." Black Lightning said.

"And what would that be?" Lala asked, only to have Black Lightning blast him again.

"Show respect to your elders. But tell him that he failed to kill me once. And more importantly, tell him that he better be ready, because now that I'm back, I'm coming for him." Black Lightning said as he let Lala go and quickly departed at the sound of the cops arriving.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, mind telling us why you took down the Seahorse Motel without us?" Jen asked her father when he entered the Sanctum to find her and Anissa waiting for him.

"I can explain and the answer is not going to be that I was trying to keep you safe." Jefferson said.

"Okay, then what is the answer?" Anissa asked.

"It was strategy." Jefferson said.

"Really, what kind of strategy?" Jen asked.

"The kind that involves both of you being aces in the whole when Tobias comes calling." Jefferson said.

"Meaning what?" Jen asked, honestly more curious then angry now.

"What your father means is that right now, Tobias only knows that he's back. He has no reason to know that Thunder and Lightning even exist right now, so he can't prepare for you two." Gambi said.

"So what you're saying is that the two of us are your secret weapons." Anissa said.

"Exactly. So while that means that you two can't suit up very often right now, it also means that when Tobias makes his move for Freeland, you will turn the scales of the battle in our favor and so will Grace." Jefferson said and they both liked the sound of that.

"It will also give us more time to increase your combat training, since while you're both good, you're nowhere near your father or Tobias's combat level. This will give us more time to bring you up to that level." Gambi said.

"Alright then. I guess that makes sense." Anissa said.

"Just as long as you promise I will get to light his ass up for what he did to Khalil, I'm fine with it too." Jen said and she didn't fail to notice the way everyone else avoided looking at her.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Jen asked.

"I guess we have to tell her now." Anissa said.

"Tell me what?" Jen asked.

"Jen, before the world was destroyed, Khalil was alive." Anissa said.

"What are you talking about?" Jen asked angrily.

"The ASA, they brought him back and turned him into a cyborg, completely under their control." Gambi said.

"And you all knew about this?" Jen asked.

"In my defense, I learned about it literally right before the end of the world." Jefferson said and Jen could tell that her father was telling the truth and decided to give him a pass, since it wasn't like he'd had a chance to tell her before the world ended.

"But why didn't you tell me since this new world was created?" Jen asked.

"I didn't see the point. In this new world, Khalil is alive and safe. I didn't see any point in telling you something that would only hurt you for no real reason." Jefferson said and Jen could still see truth in his eyes and she could understand his logic in that decision.

"Okay, you're off the hook dad. But what about you two?" Jen asked.

"I found out the night we took back Franklin Terrace from the ASA and the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't think that was even Khalil, it was a monster wearing his skin, considering the things he'd done." Anissa said.

"What things?" Jen asked.

"He nearly killed me, he killed Tayvon, hell, he even killed his own mother." Anissa said and Jen was horrified at that.

"But you still didn't tell me? Maybe I could've gotten through to him." Jen said.

"Jen, there wasn't any him to get through to. I thought that it would be best to keep you in the dark about it." Anissa said and Jen just glared at her.

"And you?" Jen asked Gambi.

"Your mom and I found Khalil in the pit and we didn't want to tell you until we understood what was going on and figured out how to bring our Khalil back." Gambi said.

"Wait, mom knew too?" Jen asked.

"Jen." Jefferson said.

"Look dad, I can understand your reasoning for not telling me, even though I don't like it, since honestly, there wouldn't have been a point in it, but you two and mom, you should've been straight with me." Jen said angrily.

"Jen. It's all moot point anyway, since like your dad said, Khalil is just a normal teenager again. And he'll stay that way as long as we take out Tobias." Gambi said.

"I need some time to think." Jen said as she walked out of the Sanctum.

"Well, that could've gone better." Jefferson said.

"She just needs to cool off." Anissa said.

"I hope that's all she needs." Jefferson said.


	19. Chapter 19

Tobias Whale was not a happy man. Something that made his lieutenants very uneasy, since when Tobias was angry, people got killed. Not that they minded that part, they just hated having to do the cleanup.

However, Tobias's anger was unavoidable after he'd seen the newscast this morning about Black Lightning making his return from the apparent dead had him furious, working hard to put out those fires on the shadow board, since the whole way he'd gotten their attention was by killing Black Lightning, but now that it looked like he'd failed at doing that, the board no longer supported him. That was another thing he'd have to deal with. But first, he needed to take care of a loose thread that was currently in lockup at Freeland Police Department. Which was where he was currently walking through the back of, thanks to the cops he had on his payroll allowing him to sneak in the back entrance as he entered the cellblock to find Lala waiting for him and as Tobias expected, Lala did not look surprised to see him.

"Well Latavious, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into. I want to be clear, Black Lightning is dead, I killed him years ago. Whoever it is, they're running around and jeopardizing my interests and it's your fault. What do you have to say for yourself." Tobias asked angrily.

"You're wrong. It was Black Lightning. And he gave me a message to give to you." Lala said.

"Really, and what might that message be?" Tobias asked.

"He told me to tell you that you failed to kill him and now that he's back, he's planning on finishing what he started the last time you two locked horns. He's coming for you." Lala said.

"And if that really is him, then I'll be ready. I nearly killed him once, this time I'll finish the job. But for now, I need to tie up loose ends. Starting with you Lala." Tobias said aiming a gun at him, only to have Tori stop him.

"What are you doing sister?" Tobias asked his sister.

"Killing him while in police custody, that raises questions. Besides, he could still have his uses." Tori said.

"Really, like what?" Tobias asked.

"We need someone to draw this new Black Lightning out and it appears that he's developed animosity with Lala here. We can use Lala as bait to draw Black Lightning out and you can finish what you started." Tori said and Tobias thought about it before putting his gun away.

"Looks like today's your lucky day Lala. Now, you'll need to go to prison to avoid arousing suspicion, but since I have guards at the prison on my payroll and several of those prisoners are my associates, I can pull some strings to arrange circumstances to get you out in a way that will be sure to draw Black Lightning out. Just sit tight in the meantime and don't make me regret not lighting your ass up here and now. Especially since I have more pressing matters to deal with at this moment than your incompetence. Sit tight." Tobias said as he and Tori left the cell.

* * *

"Sir, we have searched all of Freeland, but there has been no sigh of it. It's possible that it's not even in Freeland anymore." Major Grey said to Agent Odell.

"Well, I think I may have found a clue to finding it." Odell said as he turned on the news report of Black Lightning's return.

"You think Black Lightning stole the briefcase. Sir, he's been inactive for years and he shouldn't even know the ASA exists." Grey said.

"I'm aware of that, but right now, he is the most likely suspect. This just makes it even more urgent that we uncover his identity." Odell said.

"We'll divert what resources we can into that." Grey said.

"Good. Now get back to work and major, do not come back here unless you have either a location for the briefcase or Black Lightning's identity." Odell said and Grey nodded as she left his office and Odell sat back in his chair, wondering what the next move would be and who would be the one to make it.


	20. Chapter 20

Gambi was in the Sanctum one night, but he was surprised when he got an alert that someone was upstairs. When he came up, he was shocked to find Lady Eve sitting upstairs and it looked like she'd been shot.

"What are you doing here Evelyn?" Gambi asked.

"You were right about Tobias." Eve said as she spat out some blood.

"Really, how so?" Gambi asked, though he had an idea.

"He's wiping out the Shadow Board. I'm the last one and I barely managed to escape. This was the only place I could think of going, since Tobias has all my other locations under surveillance." Eve said and Gambi sighed.

"You know he'll come here eventually. You've put myself and those I care about in jeopardy." Gambi said.

"I can make it worth your while." Eve said quickly.

"Go on." Gambi said.

"If you patch me up and get me out of Freeland, I will give you all the information I have about Tobias's operation." Eve said and Gambi nodded.

"Fine. I'll get you patched up for the intel on Tobias, but getting you out of Freeland, that'll cost you extra." Gambi said.

"What else do you want that I could offer?" Eve asked.

"We both know that the ASA runs the Shadow Board. If you want out of Freeland, I want all the information you have on the ASA. Do we have a deal?" Gambi asked.

"Odell will kill me if I squeal on him." Eve said.

"No he won't. I'm already working on an operation to bring down the ASA. We've gotten a secure briefcase outside the city and we're working on bringing them down. Any additional information you can give will help us bring him down." Gambi said and Eve knew that was the best offer she'd get.

"Fine, deal." Eve said, somewhat grudgingly.

* * *

"Okay Gambi, what is so urgent we had to get here right away in the middle of the night?" Jefferson asked as he, Lynn, Anissa, Grace (since she'd been spending the night with Anissa when they'd gotten the call and since she had her memories of the old earth, there was no reason for her to not join the team) and Jen all stood in the Sanctum, some of them still in their pajamas due to the time Gambi had called them at.

"Lady Eve showed up here earlier tonight." Gambi said.

"Wait what?" Jefferson asked.

"Don't worry, this time it's beneficial for us." Gambi said.

"What do you mean?" Anissa asked.

"Tobias wiped out the Shadow Board." Gambi said.

"And what is, or was, the Shadow Board?" Jen asked.

"A subsidiary of the ASA, using the cartels of Freeland to help them gain funding." Jefferson said.

"So why do we care?" Grace asked.

"Tobias used his claim of killing me to get the Shadow Board's attention and now that Black Lightning is back, his position in it likely was threatened, so he wiped them out." Jefferson explained and Gambi nodded.

"Lady Eve and I made a deal. In exchange for patching up her injuries and getting her out of Freeland, she's agreed to give us all the information she has on both Tobias and the ASA. Seems like a mutually beneficial arrangement." Gambi said.

"Agreed, especially since Kara seems to be taking her sweet time with that article." Jen said.

"I actually called her about that and she's working on it as hard and as fast as she can, but she's got her own issues to deal with, so we can't expect her to put our needs before her own goals." Jefferson said and Jen nodded.

"So, what assurance do we have that Lady Eve will uphold her end of the bargain?" Anissa asked, getting them back on topic.

"After I patched her up, Eve gave me the location on where she keeps her dirt against Tobias. She said once she's out of Freeland, she'll give us the location on the dirt against ASA, since she kept both in different locations." Gambi said.

"Anissa, Grace, I want you two to go confirm and retrieve the information. Once we have it, then we'll start working on a plan to get Lady Eve out of the city. Where is she?" Jefferson asked.

"Upstairs. She has no idea about the Sanctum's location or any of you. It's why I told you guys to take the secret entrance here." Gambi said and they nodded.

"We'll head out in the morning, it's too late now." Anissa said as she yawned and Grace nodded her agreement.

"Sounds like a plan." Jefferson agreed as they all headed out.


	21. Chapter 21

"You sure this is the place?" Anissa asked over the comms as she and Grace arrived at what looked like a run down house.

"Don't let appearances fool you. The basement of that house is a safe house like the Sanctum under my shop. All the information Eve has on Tobias should be in there somewhere." Gambi said over the comms.

"Copy that. But how do we know that Tobias doesn't have this place under surveillance?" Grace asked.

"Every ASA agent has off the books safe houses that no one knows about. Only way to know about it is to be personally told by Eve herself." Gambi explained.

"Okay then, don't suppose Lady Eve gave us a way in?" Anissa asked as they cautiously approached the front door.

"Try the front door." Gambi said.

"Remind me again why I'm not going in as Thunder? The suit would provide me with some protection." Anissa said.

"Because any trace of your powers could tip Tobias off that Black Lightning isn't the only meta vigilante in Freeland. That means no Thunder and no shapeshifting." Gambi said.

"Is he always like this?" Grace asked.

"Yes, but this time he has a point. I hate to admit it, but my dad's plan is a good one. Tobias can only prepare for what he knows about and we are not at my dad's level combat training wise, so this way, we can buy time to prepare. So, we do things old school." Anissa said.

"Besides, I'm in position, I'll have your backs." Black Lightning said from his position.

"Tell me again why you decided to tag along at the last minute?" Anissa asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because I don't completely trust Lady Eve and in the event that this is a trap, it's better to have some back up, since while I know you two have your powers, I don't want to risk you exposing your identities to hired thugs." Black Lightning said.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Anissa admitted as she kicked the door in as she and Grace entered the building, only to find themselves faced by about a dozen shooters.

"And you were right. We've been played." Anissa said as she and Grace raised their hands to their ears.

"Wait, what?" Gambi asked.

"What I mean is that there are about a dozen shooters aiming guns at us. Screw this, I'm powering up." Anissa said.

However, before she could, suddenly, Black Lightning dropped through the ceiling and blasted the guns out of all 12 hitters at once.

"So, are these guys Tobias's hitmen?" Grace asked as they looked at them.

"No, these look like ASA hitmen. Gambi, see if Lightning will be willing to talk to Lady Eve about that." Black Lightning said.

"She's already suiting up to do just that." Gambi said.

"You two head back and Anissa, see if you can keep Lightning from killing Lady Eve. I'm gonna see if there's any real data around here." Black Lightning and Anissa and Grace nodded as they walked out of the house.

As soon as the door closed, the room began to be filled with gas.

"Gambi, it's a trap. They're flooding the place with knockout gas." Black Lightning said as he coughed, but got only static in response before he blacked out from the gas.

* * *

Lady Eve was trying to make her way out of Gambi's Tailor Shop, hoping that Odell would keep his word in providing her with protection, since for making this deal, she'd not only have Tobias on her ass, but Gambi as well and honestly, of the two of them she was more scared of Gambi, since while he may be an older man and may not look dangerous, Eve knew better. She knew exactly what Gambi was capable of since he had taught her everything she knew and she also knew that he would not be happy with her for double crossing him.

However, just as she reached the door, she was blasted with electricity from behind. Painful electricity and she turned to see a black teenage girl dressed in some kind of black, gold and silver suit blasting her with electricity.

"What the?" Lady Eve asked.

"Did you really think that you'd be able to get out of here before we discovered what you did?" Lightning asked as she trapped Lady Eve with a rope of electricity.

"So, you work for Gambi." Lady Eve said.

"Not exactly." Gambi said as he joined them, holding up a gun as he did.

"I should've known better than to think I could escape without you noticing." Eve said and Gambi nodded.

"Smartest thing you've said all day. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on here and then I'll decide whether or not to let you live. You didn't come to me first when Tobias put a hit out on you." Gambi said.

"Very smart. Of course I didn't. I went to the ASA and Odell agreed on one condition." Lady Eve said.

"What did he want from you?" Gambi asked, though he had an idea.

"Black Lightning. He knew that you knew how to get to him and that I knew where to find you without arousing suspicion, since we both know that you'd shoot him the second he walked in here." Lady Eve said.

"Without hesitation or a second thought. So you played us to set up a trap for Black Lightning and we played right into it." Gambi said.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked.

"Black Lightning's comms are down, I'm not getting any heat signatures from the house and the deadlock function on his suit has been activated." Gambi said.

"The what?" Lightning asked.

"It's a new defense feature that activates if the suit detects his vitals drop like he's been knocked unconscious to render all parts of it being incapable of being removed to protect his identity." Gambi explained.

"Useful feature." Lightning admitted and Gambi nodded before turning to Lady Eve.

"I know that he's likely been moved away from the site, so there's no point in checking there for him, so instead, why don't we see if you're willing to divulge that information." Gambi said to Lady Eve.

"Where is he?" Lightning demanded.

"You really think I'd tell you that?" Eve asked, only to have Lightning, slam her up against the door.

"Lightning, stand down." Gambi said.

"You can't be serious." Lightning said.

"She could still have her uses. Besides, we need to focus on finding Black Lightning before Odell figures out who he is." Gambi said.

"Fine." Lightning said before proceeding to knock Lady Eve unconscious before walking away and Gambi didn't say a word before restraining Lady Eve and following Lightning into the Sanctum.


	22. Chapter 22

"So, any luck?" Anissa asked as Gambi continued typing.

"I got him." Gambi said.

"You'd think the ASA would be smart enough to shield Black Lightning's energy signature." Jen said.

"They were. However, they weren't smart enough to consider that I was able to scan for the energy signature their power dampening tech uses, so I was searching for any traces of ASA power dampening collars energy signatures and surprise, surprise, they're at the Pit." Gambi said.

"Looks like we get to attack the Pit ahead of schedule." Jen said.

"Uncle Gambi, I know Dad had a plan, but." Anissa said.

"We'll figure out a new plan. Saving your dad is a bigger priority. Suit up. I'll guide you to the Pit. Anissa, you go after your father." Gambi said.

"What about me?" Jen asked and then she liked the way Gambi was smiling.

"Jen, I'm going to direct you to the generators that power that base and you're going to overload. It shouldn't be enough to destroy the base, since let's remember, not all of the ASA are as bad as Odell, but it should cause a blackout and enough chaos for you three to escape." Gambi said.

"I was hoping to blast Odell for what he did to Khalil." Jen complained.

"You'll get your chance Jen, I promise. But right now, our priority is rescuing your dad. Besides, it's best if Odell doesn't find out about our strongest gun quite yet." Gambi said, reminding Jen that she was their most powerful asset.

"Fine. But if I see Odell, I'm taking a shot." Jen said.

"Fine with me. Now both of you, suit up." Gambi said and Anissa and Jen both nodded as they did exactly that.

* * *

When Black Lightning came to, he found himself wearing a metahuman collar from the ASA.

"I wouldn't bother using your powers. That collar renders them quite useless right now." Odell said.

"And who might you be?" Black Lightning asked, even though he already knew.

"Not important." Odell said.

"Then let me take a guess. Agent Percy Odell. The devil on this earth and leader of the perverse agency known as the ASA." Black Lightning said sadistically.

"I'm impressed with what you know." Odell admitted.

"I have a feeling that what I know is why I'm in this mess." Black Lightning said.

"You really are smart. And you're right. A certain briefcase of mine was recently stolen and I'm betting that you know something about that." Odell said.

"What, you mean the briefcase that contains a database that exposes nearly a century of illegal human/metahuman experimentation by the ASA? I don't know anything about it." Black Lightning said and Odell chuckled humorlessly.

"Fine, be that way. But you will tell me what I want to know." Odell said.

"All I will tell you is that the briefcase is somewhere you'll never get your hands on it. The truth will come out and I bet you won't be so smug when it does." Black Lightning said.

"I'm curious Black Lightning, have you ever been waterboarded? We know that water and electricity don't mix, so I'm curious to see what happens when we mix water with Black Lightning." Odell said.

"I look forward to satisfying your curiosity, but one thing first?" Black Lightning asked.

"What?" Odell asked.

"Did you remember to make sure that no one can track the energy signature of this collar?" Black Lightning asked.

"Why would that be a concern?" Odell asked, right as they heard an explosion and the ground shook.

"No reason." Black Lightning said smugly as the door was punched through to reveal Thunder on the other side of it.

"You." Odell said.

"Me. And now this." Thunder said as she generated a shockwave that sent Odell flying away from her father.

"Took you long enough." Black Lightning said as she freed him.

"Sorry for the delay. Lightning's taking out the generators, now let's go." Thunder said.

"Wait, there's one thing I want to do first." Black Lightning said as he found the key and used it to unlock his collar.

"You wanted to get your collar off? Couldn't that have waited until we got back to the Sanctum?" Thunder asked.

"It could've, but then I wouldn't be able to do this." Black Lightning said as he proceeded to zap Odell with about a thousand volts of electricity.

"That was for turning my daughter into a killer and what you did to Khalil." Black Lightning said angrily.

"Can I take a shot at him?" Thunder asked.

"No, we need to go. Besides, Lightning's gonna be mad enough when she finds out I blasted Odell without her." Black Lightning said and Thunder nodded as she glared at Odell before they left the room.

"Lightning, I've got Black Lightning, kill the lights." Thunder said over the comms.

"You guys better get out of here pronto, since I'm feeding the generators power and they're about to blow. I'm heading out." Lightning said.

"Copy, we'll meet you at the Sanctum. Can I get a ride?" Thunder asked her father, who nodded and grabbed her before flying out of the facility.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, what do we do with Lady Eve? Since she led us into a trap, I'm guessing we're not getting her out of Freeland?" Jen asked Jefferson.

"No, in fact, we're going to use her to bait a trap of our own." Jefferson said.

"For who?" Anissa asked.

"Tobias. He wants Lady Eve, then we'll use her to lure him into a trap." Jefferson said.

"Okay, but Jeff, there's still a flaw in that plan. Even if we take down Tobias, we need genuine proof of his criminal activities for any charge to stick." Gambi reminded him.

"Not to mention we still need a place to put him, since we can't hand him over to the ASA and he's got his claws dug in deep within the Freeland Police Department." Anissa said.

"I never said that we'd be baiting the trap immediately, but we are going to be using her for one." Jefferson said.

"Good, because there are still more variables we need to work out first." Jen said and Jefferson nodded.

* * *

Lynn was standing in her lab, working on the latest research Dr. Snow had sent her on the metahuman cure and she was once again reminded just how much better and more advanced Dr. Snow's approach to the problem was then her own, since while deep down, she could see her own work as a basis, but Dr. Snow had improved it drastically, since it looked like she'd replaced the regenerative enzymes from Tobias Whale with dark matter energy, which would flood the subject's body with a dose of dark matter and not only stabilize the meta gene, but also change their powers to a dark matter mutation, which would also allow them to be affected by the metahuman cure Caitlin had developed in the old earth, giving the subjects the chance to reclaim their normal lives if they wanted. Lynn had to admit, it was pretty ingenious and she planned on giving Dr. Snow all the credit, since while Lynn had helped a bit, this new cure was mostly Dr. Snow's brain child.

"Dr. Stewart." A familiar voice said and she turned to see Odell walk into her lab.

"Can I help you with something, Mr." Lynn asked.

"Odell. And actually, I'd like to help you. I've been made aware of your research and I'd like to help it progress." Odell said.

"I'm already getting help with it, but thank you." Lynn said, not wanting Odell anywhere near this work.

"I'm aware that you've been consulting with Dr. Caitlin Snow in Central City, but with the resources I could provide you with, you would be able to take full credit for your work." Odell said.

"Thank you, but no." Lynn said.

"I'm afraid that I am not asking. You will come to work for me, one way or another." Odell said.

"I'd rather destroy this research than let you use it." Lynn said as she typed out a message on her phone saying S.O.S. and sent the message to her ex-husband behind her back.

"And how would you know what I'd do with it?" Odell asked.

"I don't, but considering the fact that you just show up out of nowhere and insist that I work for you, not exactly getting good vibes." Lynn said, trying to stall for time as she hoped Jeff would get here fast enough.

"Do not test me Dr. Stewart. Let's just say that it would be beneficial for you if you came with me without a fuss." Odell said.

"I will never work for you." Lynn said as she wondered what was taking Jeff so long.

"Have it your way then Dr. Stewart. But don't say I didn't warn you." Odell said.

"What are you?" Lynn asked, as gas filled the room and she passed out.

"You should've taken my offer. Then none of this would be necessary. But like I said, you will provide me with your services. One way or another." Odell said as his hologram form flickered slightly.

"Perhaps I should pay this Dr. Snow a visit as well. After all, two minds are better than one." Odell said as his commandos entered the lab.

"Take both Dr. Stewart and any data on her computer regarding the cure have them both sent to the Pit." Odell said and the commandos nodded as they proceeded to follow their orders.


	24. Chapter 24

When Lynn came to, she found herself back in the ASA's lab.

"That son of a bitch." Lynn said as Odell entered the lab.

"Hello Dr. Stewart. Welcome to the pit." Odell said.

"What do you want?" Lynn asked.

"As I mentioned before, I am very interested in your research. Particularly that of a meta stabilization cure. But first, I'd like to know how you knew there was a need for one?" Odell asked.

"That's none of your business." Lynn said.

"I suppose that's true. All that matters is that you created it. And now I want you to make it for me." Odell said.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Lynn said.

"Really, and why is that? It is your work that laid the foundations for the cure isn't it?" Odell asked.

"Yes, but the completed formula requires dark matter energy and I don't have access to it or understand anything about it." Lynn said.

"Then I suppose it's a good thingI'd need dark matter energy to at least start trying to make it work." Lynn said.

"We are in the process of acquiring that. But I suggest you start studying." Odell said emotionlessly as he walked out of the lab, but his guards remained.

"C'mon Jeff." Lynn said under her breath, hoping that Jefferson would find her and also warn Dr. Snow that the ASA was coming for her as well.

* * *

When Black Lightning and Thunder arrived at the lab, they found it was abandoned.

"Gambi, do you have eyes on Lynn?" Black Lightning asked.

"Negative. I'm going through security footage now, but I already have an idea on who's behind this." Gambi said as he found that the cameras had been wiped.

"Yep, this confirms it. The ASA took Lynn." Gambi said.

"What? How could they even know about her work?" Thunder asked.

"I don't know, but if they know about her work, they'll know that she didn't work on it alone." Gambi said.

"Dr. Snow." Thunder said.

"Trust me, from what I've heard about that woman, the ASA is gonna bite off more than they can chew with her, not to mention she has several powerful friends that could prove to be a problem for them." Black Lightning said.

"So what you're saying is that going after her will just create more problems?" Thunder said.

"Yep. In the meantime, we need to get to the Pit. Gambi, have Lightning meet us there." Black Lightning said.

"No Jeff, return to the Sanctum now." Gambi said.

"But Gambi." Black Lightning said.

"Jeff, I promise I will explain when you get back, but just do it." Gambi said.

"Fine. Let's go Thunder." Black Lightning grumbled as they headed out.

* * *

"So, tell me again why we aren't going after the ASA right now?" Anissa asked as she and her dad entered the Sanctum to find Jen already there.

"I was gonna ask the same question." Jen said.

"Because we need to think tactically about this. Right now, the ASA is only interested in Lynn because of her research. But if Black Lightning, Thunder and Lightning go charging into the Pit right now, then it'll just be a matter of time for Odell to discover Lynn's connection to you and your identities, think about how much more danger she'll be in." Gambi said.

"They'd have the perfect bargaining chip to keep us in check." Jefferson said.

"Exactly. Right now, Lynn is relatively safe, since the ASA won't hurt her as long as she's useful to them. But as soon as Odell figures out her real value, that will put her in significantly more danger." Gambi said.

"Okay, for now, we'll leave Lynn where she is, but I don't like it." Jefferson said.

"None of us do dad, but it's the best call for right now." Anissa said.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Jen asked.

"I'm gonna call Barry, tell him to expect the ASA to make a move on his turf and then we're heading to Central City ourselves. I'm also gonna call Kara and ask her to try and get a bit of a move on with that article." Jefferson said and they all nodded in agreement.


	25. Chapter 25

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Tori asked her brother as she approached him.

"Just watch the news." Tobias said as he gestured to the TV, where the news was going on about the ASA and Freeland's conflict with them.

"The ASA is out of the picture." Tori said and Tobias nodded.

"And now that their metas have been revealed and if what my information tells me, stabilized, they are ripe for the picking." Tobias said.

"The metas may have been revealed, but we still don't know their current location, since they've likely been moved to a new location by now." Tori said.

"Details. We'll find out where they're being held soon enough and when we do, we'll go shopping." Tobias said with a grin.

"You sure you want to take that gamble? Our only advantage against Black Lightning is that he was preoccupied dealing with the ASA, but with them out of the picture, he's likely going to be searching for you." Tori reminded him.

"What better way to prepare for the coming war than by getting myself an army of metas?" Tobias said.

"Fair enough. I'll put some feelers out, see if I can get a lead on where the metas are being kept." Tori said and Tobias nodded.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Jefferson asked Barry over the phone, since Barry had just told him that every ASA prisoner in Star Labs somehow escaping from custody.

"Exactly that. Someone managed to bypass our security measures and broke Williams and all his troops out and they didn't leave any trace of who broke them out or where they went. I promise we'll keep you posted if we find anything." Barry said.

"Okay. Let me know if we can help in any way." Jefferson said as he hung up.

"That didn't sound good." Henderson said as he walked into the house.

"What are you doing here Henderson?" Jefferson asked.

"Letting you know that Odell has been transferred into the FBI's custody and is awaiting trial, though it likely won't be until after that panel tomorrow." Henderson said.

"I bet you took a lot of pleasure watching him get dragged away." Jefferson said with a smile.

"You have no idea. It was so satisfying to watch that bastard get what he deserves." Henderson said.

"Oh believe me, it was just as satisfying to be the one to drop him at your doorstep. It was very hard to resist the urge to blast him." Jefferson said.

"I can imagine. So anyways, what was that phone call about?" Henderson asked.

"Superhero stuff." Jefferson said.

"Jeff, I know who you are." Henderson said.

"Yes, but you don't know who any other superheroes are beyond my family and I don't have permission to change that." Jefferson said.

"Jeff." Henderson said and Jefferson sighed.

"That was the Flash, calling to tell me that Williams and the other ASA troops we had locked up in Central City were mysteriously broken out." Jefferson said.

"Any ideas on who or how?" Henderson asked.

"None yet, but they promised to keep us posted." Jefferson said.

"Okay then. You looking forward to the panel tomorrow?" Henderson asked.

"Yep. I can't wait to make sure that the ASA is officially shut down and Odell and Grey are all held accountable for their actions." Jefferson said.


	26. Chapter 26

"So, how was the meeting?" Anissa asked as her parents entered the Sanctum following the ASA committee meeting, Lynn all dressed up in a fancy suit and Jefferson dressed as Black Lightning.

"The ASA has been officially disbanded and Odell is being locked up with the same people he's locked up. Should be fun." Jefferson said.

"Uncle Gambi, please tell me you can get us surveillance footage from that prison." Jen said and Gambi chuckled.

"Sorry Jen, but I don't think that's a good idea." Gambi said and Jen pouted.

"So, what do we do now that the ASA is dealt with?" Anissa asked.

"Now we turn our attention to the other pain in the ass of our city." Jefferson said.

"Tobias." Jen said and Jefferson nodde.

"Only reason I haven't locked him up yet is because I was preoccupied with the ASA, but now he's got my full attention and I'm sure he knows it." Jefferson said.

"So what do we do? Because dad, I cannot let Tobias send Khalil down the path that turns him into Painkiller." Jen said.

"Jen, I promise, Painkiller will never exist on this earth." Jefferson promised.

* * *

"Well?" Tobias asked impatiently as Tori and Joey Toledo entered his office.

"We have located the metas." Joey Toledo said and Tori glared at him for leaving the bad news for her to tell.

"Okay, so that's the good news. Now, what's the bad news?" Tobias asked.

"It appears that Dr. Stewart has arranged for all the meta kids to be placed in a special boarding school for them to not only be educated, but also to help them learn to to control their powers and assimilate to their new time period. There's no way to get to those kids out of there without being spotted and considering the fact that Black Lightning is already on your case, you shouldn't risk adding more heat to it by breaking into a school and abducting kids." Tori said.

"On that we agree. And honestly, I had no intention of going for those kids quite yet." Tobias said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I figure it'll be more profitable for us to let these goody two shoes teachers teach those kids how to fit in to this century and how to use their powers, then once they're all set, we'll go shopping." Tobias said.

"And how exactly do you expect to control those powers?" Tori asked.

"It turns out, when the ASA went down, a lot of their tech went to the black market. Joey, I want you to head to the blackmarket and get your hands on as much of the ASA tech as you can. I've got men doing the same in even less savory places." Tobias said and Joey nodded as he headed out.

"So, what else are you working on?" Tori asked as Tobias showed her a file.

"An old ASA directive. Operation PK." Tobias said as she read the file.

"This could be the answer to our prayers, since until we get our hands on that stabilization serum, the greenlight operation is useless." Tori said.

"My thoughts exactly. All we need is a test subject." Tobias said.

"I'll see if I can find one." Tori said.

"Excellent. I think that this could open up several new opportunities for us." Tobias said.

"Do you have any preferences on a target?" Tori asked.

"Young, male, fit, black." Tobias said.

"Someone people won't care if they go missing." Tori said.

"For once, racism can be used to our advantage, since most people won't bat an eye. Try to aim for a high schooler." Tobias said.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know when I find someone who meets your qualifications." Tori said.

"Please do. In the meantime, I'm going to start working on making preparations on moving forward with our plans to take over Freeland." Tobias said and Tori nodded as she walked out of his office.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, how sure are we that Lady Eve's intel was accurate?" Lightning asked as she and Black Lightning flew towards Tobias's stronghold.

"Normally not very, but considering the fact that we've been holding her prisoner in a shipping container for nearly a month while we dealt with the ASA, I think she'll do anything to get her freedom, not to mention, it's the same place that he was based in the old reality." Gambi said over the comms.

"Still, we should be prepared for it to be a dead end." Black Lightning said.

"Why do you think Thunder stayed behind?" Gambi said as they arrived.

"Well, it looks Lady Eve's info was legit." Black Lightning said.

"Why do you sound so bummed about it?" Gambi asked.

"Because the place is abandoned." Lightning said.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you negros." Tobias's voice said and they turned to see a monitor with the albino bastard himself on it.

"So, you don't have the balls to face me in person." Black Lightning said.

"All in good time my hated enemy. But when we meet again and we will, it will be on my terms." Tobias said.

"Well why not show your face in person?" Lightning asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met. But if I had to guess, I'd say Baby Lightning." Tobias said.

"Congratulations. You want a prize." Lightning said.

"Interesting." Tobias said.

"Why move? It looks like you were comfortable here?" Black Lighting asked.

"Well, after Lady Eve disappeared, it seemed only logical that she'd gone to you for help and so, I thought it would be best to relocate before you paid me an unwelcome visit." Tobias said.

"Don't remember you being a coward. Guess age has made you scared." Black Lightning said.

"Oh no, don't mistake my attitude for cowardice. When we meet in person, we will finish what we started, but it will be on my terms." Tobias said.

"Then why are we talking at all?" Jefferson asked.

"Because I owe you a thank you for taking out the ASA. With them out of the picture, I am free to spread my wings in Freeland. Not to mention the army you've built for me." Tobias said.

"What makes you think we'd let you anywhere near those kids?" Lightning asked.

"It's simple, you can't stop me." Tobias said with a sick grin before the message cut out.

"Let's get out of here." Black Lightning said as he and Lightning flew out of the building.

* * *

"So, Tobias wasn't even there." Anissa said when her father and sister returned.

"Nope. But he did set up a video chat. He wanted to thank us for getting rid of the ASA. Apparently he thinks that with them gone, Freeland is his." Jen said.

"Okay, we're not gonna let that happen right?" Anissa asked.

"Of course not, especially since the albino asshole told us what he's after." Jefferson said.

"And that is?" Gambi asked.

"He's after the kids at the meta school." Jefferson said.

"We need to call them, let them know." Anissa said.

"We will, but I think we've got some time before Tobias makes his move." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"Jeff's right. Tobias is many things, but stupid is not one of them. He's not about to attack a government school to try and capture a bunch of untrained metas." Gambi said.

"Exactly. He'll most likely start by planting people at the school and then as the metas are trained, start making them disappear one by one." Jefferson said.

"Okay then, we have time to come up with a countermeasure." Anissa said.

"Exactly. So let's get to work." Jefferson said.


	28. Chapter 28

"Well, things have been made a lot easier for us." Gravedigger said with a grin as he and Colonel Yuri Mosin watched the broadcast about the ASA's collapse.

"Maybe so, but even with ASA out of commission, I'd prefer to wait until our spies return, since even with the ASA gone, I am not certain that it will be easy." Mosin said.

"Agreed. I was simply remarking about how in taking down the ASA, the Americans took down one of the biggest obstacles for us." Gravedigger said.

"On that we agree, First Citizen Gravedigger." Mosin said as they heard the door open behind them and they turned to see one of their spies from within the ASA enter.

"I see you managed to escape the persecution of ASA agents." Gravedigger said.

"Well, to be fair, as far as they know, I'm a nurse, they had no reason to suspect me." Nurse Micheal Allen said and Gravedigger grinned.

"And what do you have to report?" Mosin asked.

"Answer the man." Gravedigger said when Michael looked over at him.

"While the ASA has been disbanded, there is at least one other organization that could be seen as a threat. Argus and it's run by a woman who from what I've heard, is a female version of Odell." Michael said.

"We'll find a way to work around. In fact, if she's anything like Odell, then I have a feeling we'll have competition to get those metas out." Gravedigger said.

"She's not the only one." Michael said.

"Explain." Mosin said.

"Freeland is ground zero for the battle between the metahuman Black Lightning and the crime lord Tobias Whale. The school that the metas are being kept is likely under Black Lightning's protection and Tobias Whale will likely be after the school as well." Michael said.

"Well then, maybe we can reach a deal with this Tobias Whale. Sounds like we'd get along quite well." Gravedigger said.

"I did manage to reap a reward from the states before I left." Michael said as he produced a single vial.

"What is that?" Mosin asked as Gravedigger took it.

"This is the answer to our prayers Mosin. A vial of the meta stabilization cure?" Gravedigger asked and Michael nodded.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to get a sample." Michael said.

"One vial is not enough to cure all of our metas." Mosin said.

"No, but it is enough for us to begin replicating it. Mosin, get in touch with our teleporting friend. See if he can track down Dr. Jace's whereabouts, since if anyone can replicate this serum for Markovia, it's her. Plus, I want to see her grovel not to kill her. Allen, return to the states, see if you can get a lead on this Tobias Whale. He could prove to be a valuable asset in our attack." Gravedigger said and both men nodded as they walked

* * *

At the same time as this, Jen was standing outside her locker at Garfield High, since her dad had insisted that until Tobias made a move, the best thing they could do was go about their normal lives. Which for her meant going to school, though it was easier for her now that she had her powers under control and Khalil was still alive. But she still felt guilty for lying to him about her powers, since even though they weren't technically together yet, she knew that they both wanted to be together and really, the only thing keeping her from asking him out was trying to figure out how her powers would work into the relationship, since she didn't want to build a relationship with Khalil based on a lie. Of course, she'd never restore his memories of the old earth, since it would be too painful for him to remember and she didn't want him to.

Anyways, Jen was driven from her thoughts when she heard someone close her locker door, snapping her out of it.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jen asked as she saw her father walk up to her, but she calmed down slightly when she saw who was with him.

"Jen, this is our new transfer student Brandon Marshall. I thought you'd like to give him the tour of the school." Jefferson said.

"Okay, but why me?" Jen asked.

"Because you're the one who gave me the tour last time Jen. Or should I say Lightning." Brandon said, though that last part was hushed.

"Wait what?" Jen asked and Jefferson grinned.

"Gambi found him this morning when we discovered he'd come to Freeland, so I met him on his way to school and restored his memories and in the process, let him in on our family's secret." Jefferson said.

"And it's safe with me as long as you guys help me find Dr. Jace." Brandon said.

"Done. Though that will be harder with the ASA gone, though it's worth it to have freedom." Jen said.

"We'll find her. And I have a feeling that we won't be the only ones looking for her." Jefferson said.

"Let's just hope that we find her first." Jen said and Brandon nodded as Jen took him on another tour of Garfield.


	29. Chapter 29

"Welcome to the Sanctum." Jen said as she led Brandon into the Sanctum after school.

"Wow." Brandon said, though he sounded a little underwhelmed.

"Everything okay?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I don't know, when I pictured Black Lightning's lair, I guess I pictured something a bit cooler." Brandon said and Jen chuckled.

"Yeah I know. Anissa and I both had similar thoughts. Honestly, I feel like we got stuck with the low budget superhero base." Jen said.

"To be fair Jen, the only other superhero base you've seen is the Flash's." Jefferson said as he and Gambi entered the room.

"Yeah but still dad, you really think Supergirl's base is as small as this one." Jen asked.

"It still manages to serve its role." Gambi said.

"I guess." Jen said as she continued giving Brandon the tour of the base.

"Kids. So ungrateful." Jefferson said.

"You think you were any better at her age?" Gambi reminded him and Jefferson chuckled.

"Fair point." Jefferson said as Gambi noticed someone enter the shop above.

"Looks like Khalil decided to follow Jen here. Fortunately, he didn't see her and Brandon enter the Sanctum." Gambi said.

"Jen, we've got a situation." Jefferson said.

"What is it?" Jen asked as she joined them and saw Khalil.

"Wait, isn't that your boyfriend?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, but something tells me that things aren't going great, considering the fact that he followed us here." Jen said.

"Jen, take the back staircase up to the shop, that way Khalil won't see you come out of the Sanctum." Gambi said and Jen nodded as she headed upstairs.

* * *

"What are you doing here Khalil?" Jen asked as she entered the shop from the back.

"I could ask you the same question." Khalil said.

"My Uncle Gambi owns this place. He's the closest thing I have to a grandfather, so of course I'd want to visit him." Jen said.

"Even so, why were you talking to that new guy Brandon?" Khalil asked.

"Why were you spying on me?" Jen asked.

"What am I supposed to think? You've been acting distant towards me lately and then suddenly you start hanging out with this new guy?" Khalil demanded.

"I didn't realize I had to run my friends by you Khalil. And I'm sorry that you're so insecure about our relationship that you felt the need to stalk me." Jen said.

"Jen, I can tell you're keeping something big from me, what is it?" Khalil asked.

"I'm not keeping anything from you." Jen said, feeling guilty as she heard the lies leave her mouth.

"We both know that's not true. Look Jen, you know how I feel about you, but if you can't have enough respect for me to tell me the truth about whatever it is that's going on with you, then I don't think we have much else to talk about." Khalil said.

"Wait Khalil, what are you saying?" Jen asked, hoping he wasn't about to say what she thought he was going to say.

"We're through Jen." Khalil said as he stormed out of the shop, leaving Jen in tears. However, only a few minutes later, Jen heard a gunshot from outside and she rushed out to see Khalil once again falling to the ground from a bullet wound.

"Khalil!" Jen shouted as she ran up to him.

"Jen." Khalil said weakly as Jen quickly pulled out her phone and called 911.

* * *

After the police and the paramedics arrived, Jen took a deep breath before calling Khalil's mother and letting her know that Khalil had been shot and to her relief, his mother thanked her for both letting her know and for being there to help Khalil and said that she expected to see her at the hospital and Jen couldn't bring herself to tell her that Khalil had broken up with her and agreed, saying that first she had to call her own parents and let them know.

Now she was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, alongside Khalil's mother as her own mother joined them.

"I'm so sorry Nichelle." Lynn said as she hugged the poor woman.

"I'm just glad Jen was there, since if she hadn't been, I don't even want to think about what could've happened to Khalil." Nichelle said.

"Where's your father?" Lynn asked Jen.

"On the phone with Henderson." Jen said and Lynn caught the hidden meaning in that.

"Have you heard anything about Khalil's condition?" Lynnasked.

"Not yet, he's still in surgery. I just hope that there won't be any permanent damage." Jen said, even though she knew there would be, since she was certain that this was no accident. And Tobias would pay for it. He'd pay for everything. She'd make sure of it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Fair warning, this chapter will contain a surprising twist for everyone. Hope you like it.**

* * *

As they all waited in the hospital waiting room, eventually, a doctor came out.

"How is he?" Nichelle asked.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Payne, we did everything we could, but the bullet severely damaged his spinal column. There's a very good chance that he'll never walk again." the doctor said and Nichelle broke down in tears.

"Can we see him?" Jen asked.

"Actually, he asked to speak to Jennifer Pierce in private before he had any other visitors." the doctor said, much to Jen's surprise as she looked at Khalil's mother, who nodded at her.

"Are you sure it's okay that I see him before you?" Jen asked Nichelle, who nodded.

"Honestly Jen, it's not that surprising, since you are the person who was with him when he got shot." Nichelle said and Jen nodded before she allowed the doctor to lead her to Khalil's room.

* * *

"Hey J." Khalil said with a pained smile as he saw her enter his hospital room.

"Hey Khalil." Jen said.

"Well, this certainly brings back memories doesn't it?" Khalil asked, causing Jen to stop in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"I mean you coming to visit me in the hospital after Tobias Whale had me shot." Khalil said.

"Khalil, what are you talking about?" Jen asked, not daring to hope.

"Jen, ever since I got shot, I've been having these flashes, memories of another life, but I don't understand how." Khalil said and Jen sighed as she now understood what was happening.

"It's a long story. One that honestly, even I don't fully understand, but my dad might." Jen said as she pressed the button to call the nurse and asked them to bring her dad back. Alone.

"Khalil. What's going on?" Jefferson asked when he joined them.

"Dad, Khalil remembers everything. Somehow." Jen said.

"You remember the way things were before the Crisis." Jefferson said.

"What crisis?" Khalil asked.

"Look, it's complicated and hard to explain, but I forget, do they cover the multiverse theory in high school?" Jefferson asked.

"I've heard of it from TV. The theory where there are different versions of reality?" Khalil asked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"Exactly. Except it's not a theory, it's real. Or at least it was real. There used to be infinite earths in the multiverse, but they were wiped out in a crisis, including our earth. Jen and I were both taken off world before our original earth was wiped out." Jefferson said.

"Okay then, but if they were wiped out, then how do we still exist?" Khalil asked.

"I don't know the full details, but what I do know is that some new friends of mine were able to restart the universe and in the process, they fused our earth with their own." Jefferson said.

"So you're saying that the memories I have are from the old reality?" Khalil asked.

"Exactly. Though how you remember them I don't know, since it would take more than a bullet wound to restore your memories." Jefferson said.

"I can answer that." a new voice said and Jen jumped when she saw a black man with head ridges and the most ridiculous outfit she'd ever seen standing there.

"I thought you were dead." Jefferson said.

"Dad, you know this guy?" Jen asked.

"I met him once before the end of the world and I saw him die." Jefferson said.

"As did nearly everyone else, including yourself. And yet I am alive again, just as you are." Mar Novu said.

"Who are you?" Jen asked.

"I am Mar Novu, though some call me the Monitor. I am the one who restored Khalil Payne's memories." Novu said.

"Why would you make me remember all the terrible things I did as both myself and Painkiller? Why would you make me remember killing my own mother?" Khalil asked.

"To ensure that you did not make the same mistakes again. Your first death was a result of trusting Tobias Whale. Now you know better." Novu said.

"If you restored my memories, can you restore my legs?" Khalil asked, but Novu shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I cannot. I have already interfered in the timeline too much by restoring your memories. Besides, it would be too hard to explain how you went from being paralyzed to being completely healed." Novu said.

"Is there anything you can do to help us with that?" Jen asked, a little annoyed.

"Reach out to Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers. I believe that they might be able to help provide you with a potential solution." Novu said as he vanished.

"I don't like him." Jen said.

"From what I heard, not many people do. But he is a necessary ally." Jefferson said as he left Jen alone with Khalil so he could bring the others up to speed.


	31. Chapter 31

Jefferson was surprised when he'd gotten a call from the hospital saying that Khalil wanted to speak to him alone.

"Khalil, what's going on?" Jefferson asked when he entered Khalil's room.

"I've been doing some thinking and I want to take Tobias's offer when he comes calling." Khalil said, much to Jefferson's shock.

"Khalil, you can't be serious." Jefferson said.

"Look, this way you have a man inside Tobias's operation. You can take him down even sooner." Khalil said.

"Khalil, I am sorry, but the answer is no, it's too risky. Turning on Tobias is what got you killed the first time and I am not risking that happening again. We'll find another way. Besides, I've made some calls and I think I found someone else who can help you and probably give you much cooler abilities than what Tobias gave you." Jefferson said.

"Really, who?" Khalil asked as the door opened.

"That would be me." Cisco Ramon said dramatically as he entered the room.

"Who are you?" Khalil asked.

"Khalil, this is my friend Cisco Ramon, he's one of the best engineers on the planet. If anyone can help you, he can." Jefferson said.

"And I can give you so many more upgrades." Cisco said.

"Okay then, so, how can you help me?" Khalil asked.

"Once your mother gives permission for me to get copies of your x-rays and other relevant data, my girlfriend and I should be able to design a new apparatus to help you walk and we can also outfit it with all sorts of bells and whistles." Cisco said and Khalil smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having enhanced strength again." Khalil said.

"Done. I mean that was kind of going to be a given, but honestly, we'll probably wait until we've got a basic working design to at least get you walking again before we start tricking it out." Cisco said.

"How long will it take?" Khalil asked.

"Not sure, since while we are going to do our best, we're also a bit busy with Star Labs reopening, but, we will work on it, since developing a cure for paralysis, that could help us with good press, along with helping the world." Cisco said.

"Great." Khalil said.

"We'll just need your mother's permission to move you to Central City so we can keep a close eye on you and be able to better calibrate the apparatus to your needs." Cisco said.

"She'll be by in a bit, she had to go home and grab some stuff, but I'm sure she'll be more than willing." Khalil said.

"And Lynn and I will let Jen visit every once and awhile, not that we could stop her if we wanted to, but Khalil, you need to promise me something." Jefferson said.

"Name it." Khalil said.

"Promise me that you'll try to keep Jen from focusing too much of her life on helping you, since she does have other responsibilities." Jefferson said.

"No problem." Khalil said as they continued talking.


	32. Chapter 32

Over the next few days, Jefferson's team began preparing for whenever Tobias would appear to make his pitch to Khalil, since they knew that the maniac would not be happy when Khalil turned him down. For starters, Gambi had hacked into the hospital's surveillance system so that they'd know the moment Tobias set foot in there and it also helped that the only times Jen left Khalil's side was for school, homework, track and training, along with Henderson posting a police detail on the room with cops he had personally vetted and knew were clean and every night, a member of Black Lightning's team was standing sentry outside the hospital while the others searched the city for any trace of the albino. Gambi had also hidden a panic button in Khalil's bed remote that would instantly send an alert to the Sanctum, informing them of Tobias's arrival.

Anyways, Khalil was watching the news when he heard the door to his room open and when he saw who it was, his blood turned cold for a second.

"Mr. Payne, it's nice to meet you." Tobias said.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Khalil asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, since the last time he'd seen Tobias, he'd died.

"Not important. What is important is that I'm a guy who can give you back what was stolen from you." Tobias said.

"And that would be?" Khalil asked as he pressed the panic button.

"Your legs. I have access to some experimental technology that should restore your ability to walk. Interested." Tobias asked.

"Thank sir, but I've already spoken to someone else in regards to that." Khalil said.

"Really, well, how much are they charging you for it?" Tobias asked.

"It's completely free, they're letting me test out a prototype." Khalil said.

"Really, who exactly are they?" Tobias asked.

"Star Labs." Khalil said.

"You want to get tech from that dump?" Tobias asked.

"At least the guy I talked to there gave me his name and he was actually brought here by a mutual friend, my girlfriend's dad, so no offense, but I trust him a bit more than I do you." Khalil said.

"Son, I really suggest that you reconsider. What I'm offering could have you walking again in a few weeks." Tobias insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, but I've already accepted a deal and I don't like breaking them." Khalil said.

"Fine kid, if that's your final decision, I'll respect it." Tobias said as he left the room and Khalil let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

* * *

"The kid turned down my proposal, apparently he already accepted another offer." Tobias said to Tori over the phone.

"So what's the plan now?" Tori asked him.

"We take the choice out of his hands." Tobias said.

"I'll start putting a plan together." Tori said.

"Excellent." Tobias said, only to have his phone blasted away by a burst of electricity and he turned to see Black Lightning standing there.

"I was wondering when we'd see each other again." Tobias said.

"I was hoping it would be never." Black Lightning said.

"I know, I was hoping you were dead too, but it looks like neither of us are that lucky. How'd you find me?" Tobias asked.

"I've been searching for your albino ass ever since Lady Eve let it slip you were still alive. And do you honestly think I wouldn't suspect you had something to do with the shooting." Black Lightning asked and Tobias chuckled.

"I gotta give you some credit. You're smarter than I thought." Tobias said.

"And you're dumber than we thought." Lightning said as she and Thunder made themselves known.

"And why is that?" Tobias asked, trying to seem smug while in reality, he was trying to keep his composure, since he knew that while he was strong, he couldn't defeat three highly powered metas on his own.

"Because we recorded your confession to being responsible for shooting Khalil Payne." Thunder said.

"Alright, I'll admit, that was clever." Tobias admitted.

"Can I barbecue his albino ass now?" Lightning asked as her eyes glowed angrily.

"You really think Black Lightning will let you do that?" Tobias asked, but Black Lightning's response surprised him.

"Just don't kill him." Black Lightning said and Lightning actually grinned before she blasted him, sending him to the ground.

"That was for Khalil." Lightning said angrily.

"I wouldn't hang around for much longer if I were you." Tobias managed to wheeze out.

"And why's that?" Thunder asked.

"Because about a dozen of my hired thugs are on their way here now thanks to Black Lightning cutting off my call abruptly." Tobias said.

"We can't take that chance. Fall back." Black Lightning said as he and his girls reluctantly fell back and left Tobias to be found by his underlings.


	33. Chapter 33

"So, what do you think?" Jefferson asked Henderson the next day in the Sanctum after playing Tobias's confession towards having Khalil shot.

"I think that if the justice system in this city worked the way it was supposed to, this confession should be enough to put Tobias away, especially with added testimony that he killed your father Jeff. But then again, if the justice system worked the way it was supposed to, you and your daughters wouldn't be running around this city wearing masks." Henderson said.

"So what does that mean?" Jefferson asked.

"It means that while in any other city this confession would be enough, you have to remember that Tobias has his hands deep within Freeland's entire government structure. Just like last time, we'd need incontrovertible proof of how big of a threat Tobias is, such as proof of his corruption, to get outside law enforcement to come in and arrest him." Henderson said.

"Great, so how do we do that?" Jefferson asked.

"We'd essentially need a copy of Tobias's books, since then we'd have proof of his corruption and convince the state that he is too big of a threat for our local PD to handle, considering how much of it he has in his pocket." Henderson said.

"Great, so how are we going to get our hands on something like that?" Jefferson asked.

"I think I might have an idea." Gambi said as he came downstairs.

"We're listening." Jefferson said as he and Henderson gave Gambi their full attention.

"There's a player involved that we've all forgotten about. Lala." Gambi said.

"That's an idea. He should still be on Tobias's dime, but after his screw ups, I'm sure he'll be looking for protection from Tobias, since we all know that albino asshole does not take failure well." Jefferson said.

"So you think if we can find Lala, we can use him to get Tobias's books?" Henderson asked.

"I think that there are only a few things Lala really cares about, himself, his business and Freeland. Helping us take down Tobias helps all three of those interests, since if Tobias is out of the picture, then Lala can no longer be threatened by him, Freeland is safe from that maniac and Lala can be in position to take over the 100 just like he did before." Jefferson said and Henderson nodded.

"Okay well, first we'd need to find him since he's gone to ground since he was sprung from prison, which I only recently found out because the chief is keeping it under wraps." Henderson said.

"Of course he is. It's okay, he'll just go down with the rest of Tobias's lap dogs." Jefferson said.

"I guess we'll just have to look until we find him. One way or another." Henderson said.

"Let's get to work." Jefferson said as they all headed back upstairs, since they also had their own jobs to get to.

* * *

"Jen, thank you so much for helping me." Nichelle said as Jen helped her pack for her and Khalil's trip to Central City.

"No problem. We don't know how long you and Khalil will be in Central City for, so it's best to be prepared." Jen said and Nichelle nodded.

"It is nice that these Star Labs people are offering to help Khalil for free. But then again, considering they blew up Central City, it's the least they can do." Nichelle said.

"Look, it's under new ownership and the guy who owns Star Labs now is actually a friend of my dad's." Jen said.

"Which is why I'm willing to give them a shot, since I know your father would never purposefully endanger Khalil or anyone else for that matter." Nichelle said and Jen nodded as they continued packing.


	34. Chapter 34

"Gambi, what a pleasant surprise." Lynn said with a smile when she saw him enter her new office at the meta school, since she'd actually been staying there for the past few weeks to oversee the transition for the metas and to make sure that there weren't any additional side effects to the cure they'd been injected with.

"Thank you. You know the girls, Jeff and I all miss you back in Freeland." Gambi said and Lynn smiled.

"I know and I'll be back soon, but right now, these kids need me here more than Freeland needs me there." Lynn said and Gambi smiled.

"I can understand that. Actually, the reason I'm here is to talk with one of the kids here." Gambi said as he pulled out a file and handed it to Lynn.

"Baron. Nicknamed Technocrat by the ASA, ability to communicate with technology." Lynn said.

"I met him in the old universe and he actually helped us against the ASA and I think that with the right influence, he could end up being a great addition to our team." Gambi said.

"Gambi, I'd love to let you meet him, but he's not here." Lynn said.

"What do you mean?" Gambi asked.

"I've met every meta at this school and I've never seen him before." Lynn said.

"He must've escaped when the ASA tried to wake him up." Gambi said.

"Gambi, if that's true, then he's out there somewhere and he's unstable." Lynn said.

"I think I know where to look." Gambi said.

"Okay, I won't ask where you think he is, but before you go, you need to take this with you." Lynn said as she opened the fridge in her office and pulled out a vial of the cure.

"Make sure Baron is injected with this as soon as you find him, since there's a good chance that he's almost out of time." Lynn said and Gambi nodded as he took the cure before heading out.

* * *

"Okay so, why are we here?" Anissa asked Gambi as the two of them walked through the abandoned radio tower in Baker Heights.

"Because this is where TC was hiding from the ASA after he escaped from them before and there's a good chance he's hiding here again. I brought you here because he might respond better to someone like you." Gambi said.

"What do you mean black?" Anissa asked.

"Well yes, but also a meta. TC likely won't trust a white man, but he will trust someone like him." Gambi said.

"Plus, I'm the one who's met him before, not that he'd remember that." Anissa said.

"Actually, he will." Gambi said as he pulled out the memory gun.

"How do you know that TC's powers won't stop the gun's effect?" Anissa asked.

"I get the feeling that he can only control technology he understands and this thing is from another planet, so I doubt it speaks english." Gambi said and Anissa nodded.

"That's fair." Anissa said.

"I'm also going to need your help to get out of any kind of trap TC might've set to capture any ASA troops, since I doubt he knows that the ASA is history." Gambi said as they entered the booth and just like before, they found themselves locked in.

"Wow, you called it." Anissa said as she prepared to break the door down.

"Not yet. I want to make sure it's really him." Gambi said as TC stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" TC asked.

"We're friends. My name is Peter Gambi and this is Anissa Pierce. And we know that you're Baron, one of the pod kids." Gambi said.

"You're ASA?" TC asked.

"Okay, I'm gonna try very hard not to be offended by that accusation." Anissa said.

"No Baron, we're not ASA, in fact, the ASA doesn't exist anymore. They were shut down a few months ago." Gambi said.

"Then why are you here?" TC asked.

"We are looking for you, but not because we want to hurt you, we're here to help you." Gambi said.

"Why the hell should I believe you?" TC demanded.

"Show him." Gambi said to Anissa, who nodded and then used her own powers to break the door down.

"Because I'm like you. A metahuman. And I trust this man with my life. He doesn't hurt metas, he helps them." Anissa said, since she did trust TC since she'd met him before.

"You should've led with that." TC said.

"Fair enough. But do you believe us now?" Gambi asked.

"Let's say I do. How can you help me?" TC asked.

"Well for starters, with this." Anissa said as she produced a serum.

"What's that?" TC asked.

"Baron, your powers, while they may be great, they're unstable, that's why the ASA put you in a pod. Honestly, it's a miracle you're still alive right now. But this serum is a cure that will stabilize your DNA. It means you'll never have to go in a pod again." Gambi said.

"Is it safe?" TC asked.

"Yeah, you're probably the last meta in Freeland who needs it. All the other pod kids have been stabilized with it." Anissa said and TC nodded as he held out his arm and allowed Anissa to give him the shot.

"How do you feel?" Gambi asked.

"Better actually." TC said.

"Well, hopefully you'll feel even better after this." Gambi said as he then blasted TC with the memory gun before he could do anything, causing TC to pass out.

"Well, that was unexpected." Anissa said.

"Come on, let's try and get him back to the Sanctum before he wakes up, since it'll be easier and more comfortable to explain everything to him there." Gambi said and Anissa nodded as she helped Gambi carry TC out.


	35. Chapter 35

When TC came to, he groaned, since his head was killing him from all the new memories. Or old memories, whatever.

"What happened?" TC asked.

"Sorry about the pain TC, but it was necessary to get you to trust me." Gambi said.

"Peter. How was shooting me in the head going to make me trust you?" TC asked.

"We needed to restore your memories of how things were so that you'd trust us." Anissa said.

"I know you. You're Thunder." TC said.

"Yes I am and right now, you're in Black Lightning's Sanctum." Anissa said as TC looked around.

"Sorry about that headshot, but it was necessary since we needed to make sure you would trust us." Gambi said.

"Fair enough. Man, this is all a lot to process." TC said and Anissa smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you every step of the way. And we could use your help." Anissa said.

"With what?" TC asked.

"The ASA may be gone, but Freeland is not out of the woods yet. We still have two problems to deal with and honestly, I'm not sure which one is worse." Anissa said.

"What are they?" TC asked.

"The first one is Markovia, since we're still fairly certain that they've got their own metas there that they're still trying to weaponize, which is part of why I'm glad Lynn is still at the meta school, since it'll make it harder for the Markovians to get her, since she is one of the only people on this planet capable of making the stabilization serum. Jefferson is planning on warning Dr. Snow when he and Jen go to visit Khalil next weekend." Gambi said.

"And the other?" TC asked.

"A personal pain in Freeland's ass, Tobias Whale." Anissa said.

"That name sounds familiar." TC said.

"It should. He was a councilman back before you were put in the pod. He's a recurring problem in Freeland that we have yet to deal with on this earth, though what we do with him when we find him has yet to be seen since last time, when we take him down, we handed him over the ASA, which is now gone." Gambi said.

"Do we have any idea on where he is?" TC asked.

"No we don't. Though we are trying to find him." Gambi said.

"Maybe I could help." TC said and Gambi smiled.

"We were hoping you would." Gambi said

* * *

"So, what's your analysis of the meta school?" Tobias asked Tori as she looked over the plans Joey Toledo had gotten them of the school.

"I think that it is going to take more than we've got to get past security and 'recruit' those metas to our cause." Tori said.

"What about that Khalil kid?" Tobias asked.

"He's in Central City, which is protected by the Flash. Too risky to go after him." Tori said and Tobias was pissed as Joey Toledo entered his office.

"Well?" Tobias asked.

"Lala's in the wind. He's likely gone underground." Joey said.

"He's gonna be 6 feet underground when I find him. I mean seriously, I get the guy out of prison and he doesn't even answer when I call him." Tobias said.

"Some people just have no respect for their elders." Tori said.

"We do have a lead on Lady Eve though." Joey said and Tobias smiled.

"Bring her to me. Alive. Maybe I was a bit hasty in attacking her, but since her precious shadow board was dissolved when the ASA was shut down, maybe now she'll be a bit more supportive since I'm her only option to retain her power around here." Tobias said and Joey nodded as he headed out.

* * *

"It's about time you rescued me Tobias." Lady Eve said a few days later as Joey Toledo escorted her into Tobias's office.

"You were well hidden. Though it looks like it wasn't your intention." Tobias said.

"Black Lightning was holding me prisoner after I double crossed him attempting to keep my stature with the ASA." Lady Eve said.

"I'm not surprised and I do apologize for trying to kill you, but we weren't exactly on the best of terms back then." Tobias said.

"So, bygones." Lady Eve said.

"Of course. Assuming you can help me with my current dilemma." Tobias said.

"That depends on what it is, since as you're no doubt aware, with the ASA and the Shadow Board gone, my influence is not what it once was." Lady Eve said.

"You and I have a mutual problem, Black Lightning. My plan was to abduct the meta kids from the ASA, but now they're in a school that's next to impossible to get in there." Tobias said and Lady Eve grinned.

"Well then, maybe I can help, but it won't be cheap." Lady Eve said.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't expect it to be. Name your price." Tobias said.

"Protection from Black Lightning, not to mention some sort of leadership role within your organization." Lady Eve said.

"I agree with protecting you from Black Lightning, but your second condition, well, let's see what you've got first." Tobias said.

"The ASA wasn't the only ones with metahumans. Markovia does too. Perhaps you could consider making an alliance with them." Lady Eve said and Tobias grinned.

"Sounds interesting." Tobias said.

"I should warn you though. You should have a bargaining chip to bring the Markovians to the bargaining table." Lady Eve said.

"Really, and what do you propose I use for that?" Tobias asked and Lady Eve grinned.

"An old friend of yours. Dr. Helga Jace. Let's just say that she has some unfinished business in Markovia and I'm sure they would be all too delighted to welcome her back." Lady Eve said and Tobias grinned.

"You might've just earned yourself a spot on my leadership team. Tori, call Syonide, acquiring Dr. Jace should be easy for someone of her skills." Tobias said and Tori nodded

"Joey, keep searching for Lala, I have a feeling that once I leave for Markovia, he might show his face and if he does, put him back in the ground and make sure it sticks." Tobias said and Joey nodded as they began making preparations.


	36. Chapter 36

"Okay, not that it isn't good to see you Jefferson, but it usually never leads to anything good, so what's going on here?" Cisco asked as Barry and Jefferson entered Cisco's lab to find him and Caitlin looking over the data they'd gathered so far on Khalil's cybernetics.

"You're right, I'm here because of other issues that have recently popped up following our take down of the ASA." Jefferson said.

"Okay, like what?" Caitlin asked as Jefferson explained the Markovia situation to them.

"So what you're saying is that now that the ASA is gone, the Markovians will be rallying their forces to try and steal the metas that are currently staying at the meta school?" Caitlin asked.

"And not just the metas. My best guess is that they'll likely want you there to." Jefferson said.

"What why me?" Caitlin asked.

"Because you're the only one who can produce the stabilization cure for the unstable metas over in Markovia." Barry said.

"At least that they know of. Lynn created her own version of it, but according to her, it requires bone marrow from my enemy Tobias Whale, which is why she turned to you in the first place." Jefferson said.

"Well then, maybe if they want me so badly, they should get me." Caitlin said.

"Wait what?" Cisco asked, looking at his girlfriend like she's lost her mind.

"Markovia is a big country, there are too many places to guess where they could be holding the markovian metas." Caitlin said.

"Still, you want to let yourself get captured?" Jefferson asked.

"The markovians likely think that I'm just a timid scientist, so they likely wouldn't think I'd be much of a problem." Caitlin said as Frost took over.

"But looks can be deceiving." Frost said and now the others were grinning.

"You could do some serious damage." Jefferson said.

"Not to mention Cisco could vibe my location and breach the rest of you there. Not to mention, it could be a good way to expose Markovia and legitimize our actions, considering they abducted an American citizen to force her to cure metahumans that were likely created illegally and are being held against their will." Caitlin said.

"That's a scandal the Markovian government might not be able to recover from, at least not any time soon." Barry said.

"Exactly." Caitlin said.

"We'll have to be careful in planning this thing, since if we're too obvious about it, the Markovians will suspect it." Barry said and they all nodded as they continued talking.

* * *

"So, you're finally showing me the Lightning cave." Brandon said as Gambi showed him into the Sanctum.

"We call it the Sanctum, but yes. Since you're one of the only people who knows the truth about the way the world was, we decided it was time to completely bring you into the fold. Also, Jen told me about your vendetta against Dr. Jace, so I thought maybe we could help find her, since it is doubly important that we do so." Gambi said.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Brandon asked.

"Because the Markovians are likely after her too." Gambi said.

"That's right, I remember Jen showed me an ASA file saying that Jace got captured by the Markovians, but why would they be after her in the first place?" Brandon asked.

"They'll likely want her to find a way to stabilize their own metas." Gambi said.

"Okay then, so any leads on where she might be?" Brandon asked.

"We know that she's likely still in prison, since that's where she was when Lynn first found her, but we don't know which one she's being held in." Gambi said.

"Well, when you find her, let me know." Brandon said.

"Brandon, we're not killers. I understand your desire for revenge against Jace, I really do." Gambi said.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Brandon said.

"Really, because I was the one who had to talk Jefferson out of killing Tobias Whale." Gambi said.

"Wait, Black Lightning wanted to kill someone." Brandon asked.

"Tobias killed Jefferson's father in front of him. Granted Tobias didn't know he was there, but the whole reason Jefferson became Black Lightning in the first place was to kill Tobias and while I'll admit, they came close to killing each other, eventually Jefferson realized that revenge wouldn't change anything. His father would still be gone." Gambi said.

"I know." Brandon said.

"No, I don't think you do. Brandon, killing Jace won't bring your mom back and honestly, if she were here, would she want you to commit cold blooded murder for her?" Gambi asked and Brandon sighed.

"No, she wouldn't." Brandon admitted.

"Exactly." Gambi said.

"Okay, I won't kill Jace, if only because it's not what my mom would want. But I think I still owe her a pointed conversation at least." Brandon said and Gambi nodded.

"We're working on locating her now." Gambi said as TC entered the room.

"Yeah, about that, I've got good news and I've got bad news. The good news is that I've found her." TC said.

"Okay, what's the bad news." Gambi said.

"The reason I found her is because I intercepted a report saying that she'd been broken out of federal prison by a woman that I'm guessing is either Markovian or working for Tobias Whale." TC said.

"Great." Gambi said, since things just got more complicated.


	37. Chapter 37

Tobias was sitting in his new office eating dinner when the doors opened and Syonide walked in.

"Well?" Tobias asked her.

"As requested." Syonide said as she moved out of the way to reveal Dr. Helga Jace behind her.

"Well done. Not that I expected anything less from one of my best operatives." Tobias said and Syonide smiled.

"Especially one you created and trained yourself." Syonide added.

"Of course. But, would you mind leaving us? I have some private matters to discuss with the good doctor here." Tobias said and Syonide nodded in agreement as she walked out.

"Well Tobias, I have to say I am surprised. Not that you left me to rot in prison for so long, but that you bothered to break me out." Jace said.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me why I had you broken out of prison in the first place." Tobias said.

"I'm fairly certain it wasn't out of kindness, so why don't you tell me what you need from me." Jace said.

"Actually, you are what I need." Tobias said.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked.

"It's my understanding that you have some unfinished business in Markovia." Tobias said.

"Wait what?" Jace asked.

"I want the Markovians to help me take over Freeland and by extension, take out Black Lightning. But to get them to come to the bargaining table, I need something to bring them to the bargaining table and if my information serves me right, you are exactly what I need." Tobias said.

"Tobias, please, don't." Jace begged, but Tobias wasn't listening to her pleas.

"I'd say I'm sorry about this, but we both know that's a lie. Don't take it personally though Jace. It's just business." Tobias said.

"You forget that I'm the reason you have any power at all. Without my serum, I doubt you'd even be alive right now." Jace said.

"I know and while I may be somewhat indebted to you, you also know I don't care about any of that. All I care about is getting what I want and right now, what I want is an army of Markovian metas putting the crown of Freeland into my hands." Tobias said as he waved his hand for Joey Toledo to escort Jace out.

"Tori, have you confirmed our travel arrangements?" Tobias asked his sister.

"I have. Still not sure why I had to be the one to do it." Tori asked.

"Because you're the only one I know will get that sort of job right and considering what we're doing, there is no margin for error." Tobias said and Tori nodded.

"I understand. But what if Black Lightning somehow manages to get wind of what we're doing?" Tori asked.

"Just another reason we're going to Markovia. The neon negro won't be able to follow without causing a major international incident. I can't see him risking himself just to follow little old me." Tobias said.

"I hope you're right." Tori said.

"Don't worry, I am." Tobias said.

* * *

"So, Dr. Jace has been broken out of prison. Do we have any motives or ideas by who?" Jefferson asked.

"There are only two parties that we know would have an interest in her. Tobias and the Markovians." Gambi said.

"Do we have any clues on which one it could be?" Jefferson asked.

"Not yet. TC is still working on unscrambling the security footage from the break in, so we don't know who it was that abducted her, but honestly, I have a feeling that she's not going to be happy about whoever it was that sprung her." Gambi said.

"Wouldn't surprise me. While we wait for TC to do his thing, we need to figure out a motive for it, since that might help us determine who took her." Jefferson said and Gambi nodded.

"Well, the Markovians have an obvious motive. They want her to stabilize their metas." Gambi said and Jefferson nodded in agreement.

"But what about Tobias. What motive could he have for abducting Jace?" Jefferson asked.

"I don't know, but knowing him, it can't be anything good." Gambi said as TC joined them.

"You said that the Markovians have a teleporter right?" TC asked.

"Yeah why?" Gambi asked.

"Because considering the reports I've been intercepting, it sounds highly unlikely that they're the ones who took her. While I haven't been able to recover the security footage yet, I have been able to access police reports." TC said.

"And what did you find?" Gambi asked.

"Reports of a single breaking in, killing all the guards, breaking Jace out of her cell and then disappearing before anyone could stop her." TC said.

"Sounds more like Tobias's style. We need to figure what he wants with Jace and quickly." Jefferson said and Gambi nodded in agreement.


	38. Chapter 38

**Did anyone else hear they're planning on giving Khalil his own spinoff in the Arrowverse. I can't wait to see how that works out.**

* * *

"Lynn, it's good to have you back." Gambi said as Lynn entered the Sanctum for the first time in months.

"Well, when I got Jefferson's call, it sounded like an all hands on deck situation. Speaking of which, where's Jen?" Lynn asked.

"In Central City, Khalil's operation is today. She wanted to be there when he got his new legs so to speak." Jefferson said.

"I can understand that then. Besides, considering how little she knows about Tobias's operations, she doesn't need to be a part of this." Lynn said.

"Besides, she needs to be there to find out how to turn Khalil off in case he goes all Painkiller again." Anissa said.

"Anissa, he is not Painkiller. For one thing, he was created by the ASA, who wanted to kill us. Khalil's new enhancements are coming from some of the brightest scientists we know and we trust. They'll fix Khalil up and actually help him, not turn him into a weapon, though I know that he and Cisco have talked about some upgrades." Jefferson said.

"I hope you're right." Anissa said.

"Anyways, we need to figure out why Tobias would spring Jace." Gambi said.

"Well, it's likely he didn't think that we'd catch onto him, since as far as he knows, we don't know about his connection to Dr. Jace." Jefferson said.

"Still, that would only explain why he wasn't more careful in breaking her out. It still doesn't explain why he'd do it in the first place." Gambi said.

"Well, didn't Jace create the serum that keeps him young and gives him his strength?" Anissa asked.

"If that were the reason, I doubt he would've let her go to prison in the first place. He doesn't need her to produce the serum, he's clearly found another way to make it." Jefferson said.

"Maybe he didn't so much as rescue Jace as much as he did capture her." Lynn said.

"You think Tobias took Jace as a prisoner, but why?" Jefferson asked.

"It might have something to do with her past in Markovia. We know she's the one who developed the serum to create metahumans for them in the first place." Gambi said.

"Maybe Tobias is hoping to use her as a bargaining chip. A way to get the Markovians to be willing to do business with him." Anissa said.

"But why would he want to do business with them? He might be an asshole, but he's still an American." Jefferson said.

"And from my interactions with him in the Pit, it didn't sound like he was any fan of Markovia." Lynn said.

"Maybe, but Tobias knows that he'll need some serious firepower if he wants to claim Freeland from us. He'd likely be willing to deal with them if they promise to give him control of Freeland after they invade." Gambi said as a terrible thought came to Jefferson.

"What if Tobias actually joins them. He knows almost everything about Freeland tactical targets, weak points, he could give the Markovians everything they need to launch a successful first strike against the US. Both a doctor who could develop a way to stabilize their metas and enough tactical information about the city to allow them to turn it into a beachhead." Jefferson said.

"Ruled by him." Anissa said.

"Okay, it just became even more urgent to find Tobias." Gambi said.

"Wouldn't he have to make contact with the Markovians first?" Brandon asked as he entered the room from where he'd been talking to TC and honestly, the adults had forgotten they were there.

"He's right. Before Tobias could begin negotiating, he'd need to find a way to make contact with the Markovians." Gambi said.

"Should we be monitoring for any communications between Freeland and Markovia?" Anissa asked.

"No, that's too broad a field and Tobias is unlikely to use a phone to set up a deal anyways, since he knows we're likely attempting to locate him by any means necessary." Gambi said.

"Maybe we could track the Markovian's ride." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" TC asked.

"Back before the universe was destroyed and I was working with the ASA, the markovians breached an ASA facility by using a teleporter." Jefferson said and now Gambi caught on.

"If the Markovians use him again, we can try and monitor for the energy signature a teleportation of any kind would leave behind to try and track it." Gambi said.

"I'll call Jen, ask her to talk to Cisco about giving us access to the Star Labs satellite. And maybe see if he can build one for us, since that sort of tech would be useful." Jefferson said and they all nodded in agreement as they continued their discussion.


	39. Chapter 39

Jen was currently sitting in the waiting room of Star Labs new medical building where Caitlin was personally performing the procedure to implant Khalil's new implants that would not only restore his ability to walk, but also give him better abilities than the ones the ASA had given him, not that his mother knew that part.

"How much longer is this going to be?" Nichelle asked impatiently.

"Relax Mrs. Payne. I for one am glad that they're taking their time with this, since I'm guessing that if something goes wrong because they rush through it could cause even more damage." Jen said, though she was struggling to remain patient herself, right as her phone rang.

"Sorry, it's my dad checking in." Jen said and Nichelle smiled.

"Of course. I'm grateful enough he let you be here today." Nichelle said as Jen got up and walked into the hall before answering.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Jen asked.

"How's Khalil doing?" Jefferson asked.

"Still in surgery, but honestly, I just hope that it works the way we hope it will." Jen said.

"It will. But that's not why I'm calling." Jefferson said.

"Okay, why then?" Jen asked.

"We have a few potential ways to track down Tobias, but one of them involves talking to Cisco." Jefferson said.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"We want to see if we can use the Star Labs satellite to track down a potential way for Tobias to get in touch with the Markovians." Jefferson said.

"Why not just use the satellite to track Tobias himself?" Jen asked.

"We likely will, but we also need to be able to track the Markovians, should they attempt to attack Freeland now that the ASA is gone." Jefferson said.

"Okay, I got it. Cisco isn't here right now, but when I see him, I will talk to him about it." Jen said.

"Thanks." Jefferson said as he hung up.

* * *

When Jen returned to the waiting room, she found Nichelle standing up and Caitlin waiting for them.

"Well?" Jen asked and Caitlin smiled.

"The procedure was a complete success. Khalil is recovering right now, you can see him soon, but I have to warn you now that he has a long rehab process ahead of him, since he's essentially learning how to walk all over again." Caitlin said.

"We'll give him all the support he needs." Nichelle said.

"Well, it will mostly depend on you until he's able to return to Freeland, since my parents aren't going to let me blow off school or even do it online until he's able to return to Freeland." Jen said, though she was a little annoyed about that, considering they'd pulled her out of school and made her do homeschooling for months after her powers had first surfaced.

"And they are right to do that Jen. You shouldn't put your entire future at risk to help Khalil. He wouldn't want you to." Nichelle said.

"Anyways, it will be a while since we want to keep Khalil under observation to make sure that his new bionics are working properly." Caitlin said.

"And that is completely fine. I also want to go over any potential risks that these bionics could lead to." Nichelle said.

"Cisco will be here soon to go over all that with you, since he is the one who designed and built them." Caitlin said.

"Actually, I'm here." Cisco said as he entered the room.

"Mr. Ramon, are you sure that these implants are safe for my son?" Nichelle asked.

"As safe as you can be in science. I'll go over everything with you all one he's awake." Cisco said and Nichelle nodded in understanding.

"In the meantime, Mr. Ramon, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Jen asked and Cisco picked up on her tone of voice.

"Yeah sure." Cisco said as he pulled her aside.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Cisco asked.

"My dad wanted me to ask if we can have access to your satellite." Jen said and Cisco sighed.

"I wish you could, but it's kind of in use right now. But I'll pop over to your Sanctum later tonight and talk about other options with your dad." Cisco said and Jen nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate any help you can give." Jen said as they walked back into the waiting room to find that Caitlin had returned.

"He's ready for visitors." Caitlin said.

"Let's go." Cisco said as Caitlin led him, Jen and Nichelle back to Khalil's room.

* * *

When Khalil woke up, he felt groggy as the last bit of anaesthesia wore off and he found his mom and Jen standing over him with Dr. Snow and Cisco Ramon standing back.

"Hey, did it work?" Khalil asked.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us." Jen asked and Khalil smiled.

"Well, I think I'm starting to regain feeling in my legs, mainly pain." Khalil said and Jen chuckled.

"That's better than nothing." Jen said.

"True. But it's not just in my legs, it's also in my back and even in my neck, but you said that would happen." Khalil said and Cisco nodded.

"The pain in your neck is due to the chip we implanted there to act as the nerve center of your bionics, allowing them to sync with your brain." Cisco said.

"Can you take it out?" Nichelle asked.

"No we can't. This is still new technology and while it works, right now, the chip is needed as a buffer, a way to maintain Khalil's bionics, along with determining any issues that might come up. Without it, the bionics could go haywire and do even more harm or even kill Khalil." Cisco said.

"We leave it in then. But how heavily will Khalil's life be impacted by these implants?" Nichelle asked.

"Once he adjusts to them, not that much. He will be a bit stronger than he was before, that's to be expected. I did my best to design the bionics so that he wouldn't even notice them. However, he may be disqualified from running track due to being part robot giving him an unfair advantage." Cisco said and they all chuckled at that.

"Hey, if it means I'll be able to walk again at all, that's a small price to pay." Khalil said.

"On that we agree." Nichelle said.

"How long will he need to be here now that the operation is complete?" Jen asked.

"A few months at least, since we need to be sure that the bionics are working properly and then we're going to want him to check in once a month for us to make sure they're working properly." Cisco said.

"Any way that can happen in Freeland? I don't think it's fair to have to ask them to keep travelling back and forth?" Jen asked.

"When Khalil returns to Freeland, I'll go with you to see if there's anyone there who can handle maintaining his bionics." Cisco said and Nichelle nodded in agreement as they continued to talk about the changes in Khalil's life.


	40. Chapter 40

Gambi was surprised when a breach opened up out of nowhere in the Sanctum and Jen jumped out, followed by Cisco.

"Okay, that is so much faster than the bus or flying." Jen said with a grin.

"Yeah, even the Flash can't outrun breach speed, since it's basically teleportation, which is ironic, since I hate teleporters." Cisco said.

"Cisco, good to see you and thanks for bringing Jen home." Gambi said.

"No problem. She brought me up to speed on what you guys needed, but unfortunately, I cannot offer you access to the Star Labs satellite, since in addition to its uses for Team Flash, it's also going to start being used for more legitimate purposes. I'm still working on building a new satellite for Team Flash to use." Cisco said, since Team Flash had agreed that it was too risky to continue using the official Star Labs satellite now that the facility was opening again.

"Great, then why did you come here?" Gambi asked.

"To see if I could help you find a work around and I think I've got one. You can't use our satellite, but maybe we can find you one of your own." Cisco said.

"How?" Gambi asked.

"I'm just curious, did the ASA have a satellite like most of the clandestine government organizations I've encountered do?" Cisco asked.

"They did. But it's probably defunct by now." Gambi said.

"Which means that it's completely open to be taken over. Do you mind?" Cisco asked Gambi, who shook his head and let him sit at the computers, since he was honestly wondering how he never thought of that.

"Okay, good news is that even though the ASA is now defunct, their system still exists. You should probably get that deleted to prevent anyone else with the right knowhow from accessing it. Anyways, now that I'm in, I can access their old satellite and now I just need to link it to your system, there we go." Cisco said as he unlinked the satellite from the ASA's system and then proceeded to link it to the Sanctum's system.

"Incredible. We now have eyes and ears all over the world thanks to this." Gambi said.

"Exactly. There's a reason every other team tries to have some kind of satellite link. It can definitely help speed certain things up." Cisco said as he continued typing.

"Now what are you doing?" Jen asked.

"While this satellite is pretty standard issue for a government satellite, you know, facial recognition and all that, if it's going to be used for your needs, it looks like it's going to need a few upgrades and luckily for you, I can pull that off remotely. I just need some time on this computer to upload the necessary programs to said satellite." Cisco said.

"You're sure that the system can handle that?" Gambi asked.

"It should be able to." Cisco said.

"What upgrades are you giving it?" Jen asked.

"Everything you need. Including a dark matter scanner, an energy signature scanner, breach detector, literally everything you could need in this business." Cisco said.

"Can you program it to search for a teleporter?" Gambi asked.

"One second." Cisco said as he typed a few things in.

"Okay. The satellite is now scanning for the quantum particle signature associated with any kind of teleportation, aside from breaches, since that's a completely different kind of energy." Cisco said.

"So, what does that mean?" Jen asked.

"It means that if the teleporter shows up anywhere in this city, we'll know and we'll be able to get him." Gambi said.

"Well, I guess that's something." Jen said.

"The satellite should be good to go now. I'll leave instructions in how to use all these extra features before I go." Cisco said and Gambi nodded, thankful, since while he was great with tech, he didn't know how to use these features Cisco had added to their new satellite.


	41. Chapter 41

"Do I even want to know how you found me?" Lady Eve asked when she heard Gambi enter her shop.

"I've learned some new tricks and gained a few new toys that helped." Gambi said.

"What do you want?" Lady Eve asked.

"Well, considering the fact that you tried to sell Black Lightning to Tobias, I should be killing you right now, but then again, you still have your uses." Gambi said.

"Really, then why don't you tell your meta hitters to beat it." Lady Eve said, more than aware that Black Lightning, Thunder and Lightning were all stationed around her shop.

"They're here as insurance, to make sure you don't try to pull anything until we've concluded our business." Gambi said.

"Smart move. So, how can I help you in a way that gets you to leave as soon as possible?" Lady Eve asked.

"Dr. Jace. Where is she?" Gambi asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Lady Eve said.

"Why would Tobias even want her. He doesn't need her to continue making the MB4 serum." Gambi said.

"True, but she does have other uses. Right now, Tobias intends to use her as a bargaining chip with the markovians." Lady Eve said.

"Why would he want to bargain with the Markovians? He's many despicable things, but he's also American. Why would he side an enemy of America?" Gambi asked.

"Because he wants to fill the power vacuum you and your team created when you took out the ASA. He wants to take Freeland for himself, but he knows that he doesn't have the resources to take it against you. He knows that with the ASA gone, the Markovians will likely be prepping an invasion, starting with Freeland. He's hoping that if he helps them, he can convince them to leave Freeland intact for him to rule." Lady Eve said.

"That's insane. The Markovians wouldn't help him." Gambi said.

"Actually, I think they might, since not only is providing them with Dr. Jace, who he believes they can use to stabilize their metas, but also give them all sorts of intel to help with their invasion of Freeland." Lady Eve said.

"Jace won't be able to recreate the cure that we used on the American metas, since she had nothing to do with it." Gambi said.

"I'm aware, but Jace is already a wanted target for the Markovians and until they can devise a plan to get the scientists who made the current stabilization cure to Markovia, which will not be easy since one is currently at a government protected school and the other is in a city that has the Flash protecting it, Dr. Jace is the best thing they can get." Lady Eve said.

"And why exactly are you telling me all this?" Gambi asked.

"Because you can't stop it. Tobias already departed for Markovia yesterday." Lady Eve said smugly.

"How did he do that?" Gambi asked.

"The markovians already have a meta on their payroll, a teleporter, who they used to transport Tobias and Jace to Markovia." Lady Eve said.

"Great." Gambi said, thinking that had to happen before they got a satellite.

"Still, perhaps I can give you a consolation prize. Another party I know you're interested in finding." Lady Eve said.

"Who?" Gambi asked.

"Lala. Haven't you been wondering where he's been since he got out of prison?" Lady Eve asked.

"You've been hiding him from Tobias, why?" Gambi asked.

"I never put all my eggs in one basket, far too risky. I deprogrammed Lala in exchange for his loyalty to me." Lady Eve said.

"You want Tobias gone as much as we do don't you." Gambi realized and Lady Eve nodded.

"I've been waiting until Tobias left to start putting things into motion." Lady Eve said as Black Lightning entered the room.

"As much as I hate to say it, while Lala may be a criminal, at least he cares about Freeland. I'd rather have him running the 100, since at least there are lines he won't cross. We might be willing to work out a deal with Lala. If he agrees to certain conditions, along with helping us stop Tobias and the Markovians, we might give him some ambiguity." Black Lighting said.

"I'm sure he'll agree to that. Should I arrange a sit down?" Lady Eve asked.

"Do it and we'll let you live. But remember, we're only allies because we have to be. One wrong step and after Tobias is dealt with, we're coming for you." Black Lightning said and Lady Eve nodded in agreement.

"Now tell your own hitters to stand down and we'll leave." Gambi said and Lady Eve nodded as she made the call and then watched Gambi and Black Lightning leave her shop, wondering if this partnership would work in the way she wanted it to, since while she held no delusions that this alliance would fall apart as soon as their common enemies were defeated, but hopefully, it would work in the way she wanted it to in order for her plans to reach full fruition.


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, happy new year everyone and let me say, goodbye and good riddance to 2020. The year that will not be missed.**

* * *

"Tell me again why I need to bother meeting with an American Albino?" Gravedigger asked Colonel Yuri Mosin as they walked to the designated meeting place.

"The albino was very specific that he'd only speak with the man in charge of the metahuman operation, how he even knows about that is beyond me, but that is technically you." Mosin said.

"And what is so important that it actually requires a meet and greet?" Gravedigger asked.

"This albino has someone that I believe is of great interest to you with him." Mosin said.

"Really, and who might that be?" Gravedigger asked.

"Dr. Helga Jace." Mosin said.

"Then this may actually be worth my time." Gravedigger said as they entered the room.

"I was hoping you'd see it that way." Tobias said.

"Tobias Whale. You have quite a reputation, even here. Now, where is Dr. Jace?" Gravedigger asked.

"Hidden away until we conclude our business, since you didn't really think I'd give her to you for nothing did you?" Tobias asked.

"Name your price." Gravedigger said.

"10,000,00 dollars." Tobias said.

"Done." Gravedigger said.

"But, that's not my only condition and Jace is not the only thing I came to offer." Tobias said.

"Go on." Gravedigger said.

"I know that you want to mount an attack on Freeland to take the metas. I can offer assistance in that, since I have something that no one in Markovia does. Inside knowledge of Freeland." Tobias said.

"That could prove useful first citizen Gravedigger. Insider knowledge could help us accelerate the timetable of our invasion." Mosin said.

"I agree. But what is it that you want in return, since I'm assuming it's not money." Gravedigger said.

"I want you to guarantee that you'll leave enough of Freeland intact for me to rule." Tobias said.

"I think we can work something out." Gravedigger agreed.

"Perfect, let's get talking." Tobias said and Gravedigger nodded in agreement.

"But first, I'm going to need you to hand over Dr. Jace as a sign of good faith." Gravedigger said as Tobias pulled a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"You'll find her at this address. Near mint condition. She tried to escape." Tobias said.

"As long as her brain still works, we'll be fine." Gravedigger said and Tobias nodded.

"One more thing. I think I know of another asset who might be of use to you in your assault." Tobias said.

"Really, who?" Gravedigger asked.

"Former ASA Commander Carson Williams. He's a meta with the power to replicate other metas powers and he and his unit are some of the only ASA personnel that aren't under suspicion, since they went into hiding shortly before the ASA's fall. I don't know where he is, but if you can find him, I'm sure you can convince him to be very helpful to your cause. One way or another." Tobias said and Gravedigger grinned.

"Yes, I think that will come in very handy and I think I might add another million to your fee for that bit of intel, since a former ASA commando will be very useful to Markovia." Gravedigger said, thinking that this would be the beginning of a wonderful alliance.

* * *

"You're late." Lady Eve said as Black Lightning and Gambi approached her and Lala.

"Apologies, but we needed to make sure that this wasn't another trap first." Gambi said.

"Fair enough." Lady Eve admitted.

"So, I have your word that you're not going to barbecue me?" Lala asked Black Lightning.

"As long as you behave yourself when we're in the same room. Lala, in exchange for your help in defeating Tobias Whale, we're willing to allow you to assume control of the 100 and so long as you agree to certain conditions, we'll act as if your actions aren't worth our time. At least for a few months." Black Lightning said.

"And what conditions would there be?" Lala asked.

"That racket you were pulling at the seahorse motel, that's over. No more abducting innocent girls and prostituting them. That's non negotiable." Black Lightning said.

"Done." Lala agreed.

"Next condition, while you can continue your drug sales, no more greenlight." Gambi said.

"That's not a problem, since when you took down the ASA, greenlight went extinct. Besides, last thing I need is more people like you interfering with my business." Lala said and both Black Lightning and Gambi looked satisfied by that.

"Anything else?" Lala asked.

"Nothing else that we know you'll agree too. It may not be perfect, but for the time being, we're willing to compromise with you to stop a greater evil." Black Lightning said.

"Tobias Whale." Lala said and Black Lightning nodded.

"Everyone in this room has their own reasons for wanting to take him down. Some want revenge, some want justice, but one thing we do all agree on is that whatever he's planning now, it will lead to the downfall of Freeland unless we work together to stop him." Gambi said.

"Which is why I brought something that should help with that." Lady Eve said as she handed Gambi a flash drive.

"What is this?" Gambi asked.

"Everything you need to know about Tobias's operation. As I'm sure you're aware, his claws are dug in deep to every part of Freeland's government, including police. But with that little gem, it should be enough to bring in the Feds, take down his entire operation and also put a warrant out for him." Lady Eve said.

"I'm assuming it's been modified to keep both you and Lala off the list of known associates?" Black Lightning asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we all have to look out for ourselves first. It also leaves enough of Tobias's old turf untouched for us to take over, as we agreed." Lady Eve said.

"As long as you uphold your end of our bargain, we'll keep ours." Black Lightning said.

"What about the Markovians. Even all of us working together won't be a match for an entire military." Lala asked.

"We're already working on a plan for that. You'll be looped in if you need to be." Black Lightning said.

"Agreed." Lady Eve said.

"Pleasure doing business with you both. We'll be in touch." Gambi said as he and Black Lightning left.

"So, you really think they'll keep their word?" Lala asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that they're right about Tobias being a bigger problem. Once the white whale is out of the picture, then we'll deal with the metas." Lady Eve said and Lala nodded.


End file.
